Pretear of the Old Legend
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Sequel2manga:She saw the White Pretears final battle. Where did these weak Pretears come from? How long had she been asleep? Now the past has comes back 2 haunt the old Pretear & the Knights. An old enemy from past, 1 who was sealed long ago HxH complete
1. Chapter 1

**Pretear of the Old Legend **

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Pretear I am just playing around with the characters. Warning: Language, maybe a lemon, expects deaths.**_

_**A/N: I will mainly go by the Manga. This is my sequel to the manga, here is your warning now, spoilers etc.**_

* * *

**Pretear of the Old Legend **

**Chapter 1**

She watched as the Pretear, correction, the _White Pretear _defeated the Princess' of Disaster's puppet. The Pretear's own stepmother, how cruel, the girl laughed. It seemed just like _her _to be cruel, use family members as bait. It was _her_ alright; it was good that the girl had woken up. This was going to be too much for that weak new Pretear.

She went back to Leifaina after that battle, she had seen what she needed to and it made her excited when she thought of the fight that was coming. It had been so long since she had been a fight. She knew this was going to be a hell of a fight, but worth it, so worth it. If it was fun then it was worth it.

She went to her house; it was the same as when she woke up not to long ago. It seemed she woke up just as the fight had started. On top of the house she could see the Old Kingdom. It looked the same from here, but something told her that it wasn't like it used to be.

She jumped off the roof and went toward her old home. It didn't take long since she was flying. She closed her eyes as well as her heart when she saw her old home, the Castle of Leifaina. Ruins, which was what it was, it was no longer either a home or a Castle anymore. She had known when she ran from the Castile that night that the Castle would not be there when she returned no matter how long it took for her to come back to her birth place, her first home.

She should have known the war was too much for it. It stood for so long, a couple hundreds of years, maybe a thousand. It was old, now even older, how many years had past? How much had she missed? Did anyone miss her? She couldn't think about that, one of the things every human was afraid of was being forgotten, the only thing she could do was block out those thoughts and emotions.

She wanted to examine the Ruins of the Castle, for that she had to go to the ground. As she touched down on the ground and went through the Ruins, she remembered the battle that had taken place. It was a long battle, but in the end she won. Her sister had lost, that was where she had sealed up the Saihi's power, well most of it anyway she had seen some it had leaked out. It should have stayed sealed for a while, maybe five hundred years at the most.

The whole Kingdom was destroyed; the only survivors were her and the Leafe Knights. Everything she had known from the moment she was born was all gone, all destroyed in that battle. Her parents were dead, her only sister was the cause of it and was sealed away. The only thing she had left in this world or the next was her Knights but it seemed that they were content with the Pretear they had.

None of that mattered; she knew that these feelings couldn't, wouldn't get in the way, which meant they had to go away just like before. If she was going to win the battle again some things had to be done, she would correct her mistakes and this time she wouldn't seal her sister away she would completely destroy her, body and soul.

Her eyes turned cold, vacant like nothing was in them. She rose into the air once more and went to the last Pretear's resting place, or where she was sealed.

She was once again on the ground and circled around it. "So once again, someone with Pretear power is sealed away. If I cared I would be upset that they copied me. My idea originally, I mean I did it. But sigh, I don't think they remember me, I guess its time to get the Prologue over with and get the Act started. This play needs to start. Not that the Prologue was boring or anything, no I could never say it was. There was too many emotions involved for it to be boring, no it was far from boring."

She decided it was time she went to the other world now, as she went into it she felt all of the girls who could become Pretear, she pushed this away she didn't need them, they wouldn't be needed in this fight only get in the way like the last one.

When she landed on Earth so much death and decay hit her, it took her a few minutes to get her breathing under control; nature was dieing, the animals, the plants, the air, the water. She wondered how the Leafe Knights of water, plants and air could survive and fight while this was going on. She had to do something, she used her power and searched for something, a plant that needed her help and she found one close by, it cried out, not to her but to anything. It was dieing it was so sad, she had to go to it, no she needed to go to it.

She walked a little way and found the tree and touched it, it was dying and the sad thing was it knew it was too, she hugged it and whispered to it, "Do you want to play? If you do you can live a little longer and have some fun, well for me it will be fun. What do you say my green friend?"

The tree felt her power and knew that she was a friend; she had the touch to make everything better. It could tell that she had helped a lot of plants in the past so it would go along with her wish; it was going to die and if it was going to have fun before it then that just made it that much better.

When she felt its reply she giggled, "Yes this will be fun," something passed between her and tree, it looked black. The tree didn't feel pain like it thought it would, but it was the opposite, it felt full of energy. For the first time since its prime it felt alive. No that was wrong, it felt more then alive, the feeling couldn't be described, humans would use the phrase 'I was floating on cloud nine'. It didn't seem to realize that the power it was getting was coming from other living things.

Shin gasped as he was walking with Mannen and Hajime to Himeno's house. They turned to look at him and asked what was wrong; Sasame and Kei both knew something was wrong too. Just like Shin they could feel it too, well whatever it was anyway, hopefully it wasn't what they thought it was.

Shin looked at Kei and said, "Something is taking the plants Leafe, I think it's a tree, yeah a big one I can see it. It feels like it coming back from death, like it was dying and is now healing itself. It's over there." He pointed in the direction Goh, Hayate and Himeno were coming from.

They all transformed and flew to the location their friend pointed out and followed him as he lead the way and when they caught up to the others they told them what was happening. Himeno knew what tree they were talking about. She ran, and they followed her, praying she knew where it was and they got there fast before anything bad really happened.

They found the tree and Himeno started going weak, it was trying to take her Leafe. Sasame grabbed Himeno and took her a little away; just to make sure she was okay.

Sasame was watching the battle his friends were trying to fight the tree, and then he called to his friends, "Didn't we just finish all of this? Didn't we win?" Himeno gasped, and Sasame turned his attention to her, she wasn't in any condition to become Pretear but what were they suppose to do? This one was stronger then the others, he wasn't sure that even with her help they could defeat it.

The other Leafe Knights jumped back to where Sasame and Himeno were to figure out was what going on. That was when they sensed some weird Leafe coming from behind the tree.

Hayate spoke first, "Damnit, why is there someone near the tree? Now we have to go save them, like this wasn't bad enough." He was about to go find the person, when Kei stopped him. The figure was moving and it was coming to the front of the tree.

They froze when they heard the laugh that followed, they knew it from somewhere but couldn't exactly remember where, like a dream they had long ago. Were they waking up from that dream, they thought, or was this dream going to continue on?

The body was clothed in all black, the skin was white, they could see a lot of it, not that most of them minded anyway. A short skirt was on this person so they could rule out males, it was a girl. A tight, black t-shirt on top it was a little low cut but again most of them didn't really mind, there were also black boots that went to up as far as her knees.

The girl's hair was down almost to her waist and it was a dark blonde color, kind of dirty blonde, wasn't that what the humans called that hair color now? The girl's eyes were aqua blue; they had a look about them. A looked that said you couldn't look into them for very long or you might not come out look.

"Oh come on boys, don't tell me you can't beat this?" she leaned against the tree, "Has all this time made you weak or is it that Pretear that is making you weak? A little way ago one of you could have beaten this thing by yourself no need for a Pretear, so I ask again has this Pretear made you weak?" she asked them.

Himeno was confused, did they know her? And why was she touching the tree? Didn't she know it would take all of her life force, her Leafe? Himeno didn't think about what she was doing, her body just reacted; she ran straight to the girl and grabbed her arm, ready to drag her if she had to, just to save this stranger.

The girl looked confused at first then laughed, the laugh was so empty that Himeno couldn't find anything in it, "You think you can save me? Don't make me laugh; this is what makes you a weak Pretear. There is always someone you can't save sweetie remember that, you can't save everyone."

Himeno was lifted into the air and was thrown back. Goh caught her; all the others were just standing there. Shin looked at the girl and took a step forward saying, "You did this? You're hurting the tree! Please stop!" Mannen and Hajime grabbed Shin and pulled him back.

The girl turned around and touched the tree lovingly, Himeno was so confused now, that act added to her confusing, nothing here made since.

The girl turned back to Shin and said, "What are you talking about? Can't you hear it? It told me it wanted to have fun; the sad thing was it was going to die, it was barely alive like seconds away from death, so I asked it. Now it is living, not hurting. It told me it hasn't felt this good since its prime, wait that's a little wrong; it said it's never felt this good. Are you really the Leafe Knight of Plants little Shin?"

She tilted her head to the side, and giggled. Kei sighed and walked forward stopping next to Goh who was still on the ground next to where Himeno was.

"Are you done playing around? I know you came to talk, so lets talk, let the tree be and take your ball out of it…please." The girl sighed, "You are never any fun Kei, but if that is what you want…"

She turned around and walked to the tree and kissed it, as she drew back she said, "Sorry, they made me do it. They just don't get what its like to have everything back when you come from the banks of death." As her lips drew back a black ball of energy came out of the tree and back into her body. The tree slowly retreated back to its death.

Both the girl and Shin grimaced as the tree died, Shin slowly started to cry.

Himeno got up and walked up next to Hayate and said, "Who the hell are you? Are you Saihi, another Princess of Disaster?"

The girl just laughed and said, "Wouldn't you love to know. But if it lets you sleep at night to know, I will tell you who I am. I am Eris, Princess of Leifaina. That's not what you want to know is it little one? You are just dieing to know if I am another Pretear aren't you, to see if I am like you? Or is it your afraid that I will replace you? You are weak and all so maybe I will…anyway if you're at least a little smart you can tell obviously by the Knight's reactions that they know me."

She laughed and suddenly wasn't near the tree anymore, she was right next to her, walking around her.

"Okay boys, one question where on Earth did you get this one? She isn't much, hmm she is a goody-two-shoes, don't like her. I can see this one has no fun, I mean none of you could tolerate her. Mannen loves fun, Kei though is another story. Though from what I see in your eyes Hayate this one is feisty, she actually hit you?" She giggled and then nodded a little, "The hitting Hayate takes guts, and I know few who would actually do that so, I give you a few points. The other males that trained with him feared him so they would never hit him, though me on the other hand…that's a different story heehee."

Kei, Sasame, and the others laughed except Hayate who was looking down and blushing at her teasing. Sasame spoke first, "Of course you don't like her, and you never did like any Pretears besides you did you Eris?"

She frowned, and shook her head, "You know all of you are party-poopers. I was just trying to see if she was strong enough for what was about to come and unfortunately this one is probably the weakest Pretear I have ever seen. Sorry to tell you honey, but you are the weakest Pretear I have ever seen and trust me, I have seen a lot, I grew up watching Pretears train and I have trained with them a couple of times, and I have also actually trained a few too, now that I think about it."

"I grew up watching and training with them, which you I can guess never heard of them and I bet at first you didn't even want to be one am I right?. Though I will tell you this, out of the ones I sensed when I came into this world she is the strongest, that's sad, the Pretear power has gotten so weak, but since you're the strongest that has to be worth a few points at least, I think."

Then all of a sudden her mood changed from annoyed and scolding to happy and teasing as her gaze went from Himeno to Mannen. She skipped over to Mannen and knelt down, "You wouldn't happen to be my Prince of Ice would you?"

He smirked and nodded; she kissed his cheek, and picked up Shin and put him on her hip and turned to the others, and started to bounce him, while he was on her hip she knew it would help if she walked a bit so she did,.

"Would someone tell me what the hell happen to my Knights while I was asleep? Three of them are dead; I guess I can't leave you alone for a few centuries can I?"

She shook her head and hugged Shin and whispered happy things to him to get his mind off the plants. Shin could feel that she was suffering too, she was shaking just a little, and he wiped his tears away and hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretear of the Old Legend

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 2**

Eris continued to bounce and whisper to Shin till he finally calmed down. When he did she kissed him on the head and sat him down next to Hajime.

She walked up to Hayate, looking behind him as she walked and saw the new Pretear, who was still shook up over what had happened, she smirked. This girl didn't even hear much of what was said, Eris thought, did I really pick a bad one this time? She shook her head, she did have no choice she always did chose the strongest ones, but sometimes the strongest one wasn't enough just like this one.

Eris stopped in front of him and started to talk, "The enemy is stronger then before. I would have…" she didn't finish because she stopped and turned around. Her face looked like she was trying to focusing on something. She found her target, all she needed now was something to stick it with, cause some pain or something, now only if she could remember how to summon them, damn how long had it been since she needed to think of how to do this? Before she went to sleep she could do it without a thought, whatever she willed or needed as she battle it came to her, but now she just prayed she remembered how to do it.

Behind her back her arm came around she twisted it till her hand was in the middle of her back and it couldn't be seen, in it appeared a dagger or a knife which ever you want to call it. She shook her head "I guess I am recovering from my sleep really fast, I have got myself being paranoid again, sigh what am I going to do with me?" then she turned back to the Knights. Her arm did not move, but her body was moving to hide the dagger, she just hoped that the Knights wouldn't say anything. Luckily Sasame caught on and spoke up; good old Sasame always was the quickest thinker.

"What's wrong Risa? Did you feel something? Was it another seed coming into bloom?" Sasame asked worried, but relaxed when she shook her head, instead the Knights tried their best not to show what they were seeing her do.

They kept their faces empty. If there was someone out there, this attack shouldn't and wouldn't be foretold on their faces. They would at least proved that had remember their training and prove it to their teasing friend.

"Okay where was I?" After she uttered that last word she spun around and threw the dagger toward the bushes, it must have hit something because they heard a groan.

Another dagger appeared in her hand and she was gone, she was behind the one she hit in a second. She pulled the dagger out of its arm and held them both, one in each hand, at its throat.

She kneed the person in the back, and it walked forward. "Little Pretear are you watching? This is how a _real _Pretear is suppose to be, rely on yourself not your Knights. Pretear is supposed to be strong even alone, lesson one. Never rely on people to help, once you do that you become weak, because if you rely on others you start to get lazy. Once you get lazy you die during the battle, and then this is where I come in and laugh over your corpse and say 'I told you so, you wish you had listen to me now don't you'."

As soon as they were in front of the Knights she dropped the daggers and they disappeared. She ordered the spy to turn around; she wasn't going to have all this nonsense just as she came back.

It was a man, one that couldn't keep his emotions off his face apparently. His face showed he was surprised, but he wasn't the only one having trouble with concealing their emotions and keeping them off their faces. Risa couldn't keep it off hers as well.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you sleeping?" he voice didn't shake or show anything of what he was feeling she had to give him some credit at least.

"Tenebrae? I should be asking you that very same question, why are you here?" she stopped and thought for a moment then laughed and started to circle around him, "So I guess this means that you think yourself ready to become a Knight huh? Well not that, strike that you are already one, what I meant was do you think your ready for your spot? All these years I hope you have been training," she said as she stopped circling around him and was in front of him once again.

Everyone was giggling inside of their minds at her teasing; Himeno saw it on a couple of their faces before they realized they showed it. This confused her even more, she wasn't completely evil, she was nice to Shin and Mannen and the others were comfortable around her to let her tease them, what was going on was she bad or good?

He nodded, "I have Princess, which is the only reason I am here." She glared at him and he looked down, "Yes your right that was only part of the reason, but not the whole truth. I felt some force I haven't felt in a long time, something that shouldn't be out. Plus I knew that you would be out soon, so I had to come."

She nodded but she couldn't smile as he expected her too, Kei went to stand beside Eris and said as he was walking, "Tenebrae, it's good to see you after all these years, how long has it been since you and Erebos went into self exile and trained?"

Tenebrae looked at Kei and said, "We had to, we had no choice, you know our powers would have hurt the rest of yours, and mainly yours Kei, think about it." After he said it he thought damn why did he have to say that name he sighed. He didn't want to tell them what had happened; he knew she would be disappointed in him, not only that but she would be so sad and hurt. But he should have known she would have said something about it.

"Where is my Erebos? Did something happen while I slept and you trained? Is he alright?" Eris asked, this time her voice held something it shouldn't have had. Worry, even if she had emotions she shouldn't show them that was the first rule she taught the Knights.

It seemed that any slip up she had it would have been caught by her Knights, but it would also seem that they had grown used to her using emotions, and didn't really catch it. It was only Tenebrae that seemed to have caught it. He didn't say anything but as he looked down, it showed he was trying to hide his face, so something was going on he didn't want to tell her about, that was his first mistake, she hated it so much when people tried to hide stuff from her, it made her so mad.

She was angry now, she grabbed his arm, the one that she had hit with the dagger, it hurt him, but she was also strong so that didn't really matter about the pain in his arm, she was inflicting more pain then that the dagger had caused to his arm. "Damn it, Tene, you better tell me what the fuck happened! How come he isn't here?" She was serious, the tone in her voice said volumes, if the Knights didn't see that then something was so wrong with them they needed a lot of training to get back to where they were and they honestly didn't want training from Risa again it was torture the first time, it would be worse then hell the second time.

All of them saw it now; she had felt something for Erebos, something most Knights of old would have killed for. She never showed any feeling for anyone, maybe anger but that was all. They remembered everyone always joking around that she was the Princess of Ice, but Mannen never seem to find that funny at all. It always seemed to them that her heart was closed off to everyone, but after what had happened to her you couldn't blame her could you.

She let go of him and walked to the tree and hit her head on it, and fell down, she slid down the tree. Her hands were grabbing the tree and was making places in it, but since the tree was dead she didn't feel the pain and nether did Shin.

None of them had ever seen her like this before; they didn't know what to do. Had she loved him? What exactly did she feel for this Knight? None of them moved it seemed like an eternity had passed before one of them moved, Himeno knew in her heart and her head (even after all the things that girl had said to her and did to her) that she would have gone to the grieving girl if she could move, but she couldn't. Not when her Leife had been stolen and she been thrown around like that.

Tenebrae walked toward her, but stopped close to her and kneeled down, and bowed to her. She didn't even move, "He's dead? How could you have let him die? He was like your brother! How? How did such a strong and kind man have to die? No, this isn't possible; he was too strong, too stubborn to die. So how is this possible?"

Tenebrae was still looking down at the ground, feeling as if he had no right to look at her. "Princess, I am truly sorry. I tried to stop him, but he wanted to prove to you that he was stronger then you always said he was, that he could be stronger, he wanted to prove that to you more then anything. He always wanted to protect you, instead of you protecting him. He was just being stupid, irresponsible, he should have waited for your return to try it. I had told him…"

He didn't even get to finish because she had turned around so suddenly and slapped him. He flew; he had to have gone at least five feet maybe more. Goh sighed and shook his head as he watched his old friend fly, he thought it wasn't very good flying, but he couldn't help but smile, he also thought of some teasing material he knew it would be fun, so he decided to tease her with it.

"Hey Risa what's wrong? He should have gone farther, are you really not that mad or upset? I mean your voice shows it you know, sigh you haven't been awake long and already breaking rule one." Goh said was he trying to egg her on? Did he want to get hit too?

Himeno wanted to scream at him to shut up, one hit and that other guy what was his name? Tene or something he had flown, did he deserve to get hit like that? That guy, he didn't seem bad or anything he was apologizing, he couldn't do anything for that other guy so why was she so pissed? Did she want him to be the one who died? That was something that Himeno thought if it was true she couldn't forgive this girl.

But she had to turn her attention back to Goh what was he talking about? What was Goh trying to say? Was she way stronger then that little hit had shown? If someone could call that a little hit. Could she have hit him further? Was Goh really talking like that wasn't very far, just how strong was she? What is this girl?

Eris' eyes were really cold, it was as if Mannen had frozen them and whoever looked into them felt the coldness that seemed to flow from them. She titled her head at Goh and said, "I am not in a good mode, boy. So please keep those comments to yourself. If I wanted him to go further I would have hit him for real. Now Tenebrae, I want to know _exactly_ what the fuck he was doing that ended up killing him, what was he trying to do?"

Tenebrae picked himself off the ground and kneeled in front of her again, "He was trying a new attack. It was suppose to suck all of the Dark Leife out of an object or person. He even wanted it, like for a person, if it was follower or puppet it would kill them, which is if you wanted it too, it was all up to the person wielding the attack. As the Dark Leife was taken out of the body it would destroy the person. Where we were we didn't have any subjects to test it on and he knew you would never forgive him if he used me. I am really sorry Risa, I would never let him do what he did, he knew that too, he did it while I was sleeping, I am a very light sleeper so he had to have put something in my food, he was cooking that night, when I realized what was going on, he already started and from what I observed once it starts there is no stopping it. He told me once that it could back-fire and kill the user but for that to happen the person has to not be able to control their power, like it you don't put enough of it in there in the first place you die, I don't know about too much he didn't say."

"So he used himself instead, and it worked. Perfect, I had wanted something like that long ago, which was why he did it I know, the fool. If I had it then, we would not be having this problem now. Only if I had been stronger then, if only I could have killed her, then everything would have been fine. None of this would have happened."

It seemed like Eris was caught up in the past, her eyes closed and she shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. A single tear for someone who meant so much to her, did she love him that much?

"I am truly sorry Risa, I would love to replace him for you but I cannot sadly. A brother can never be replaced."

They stared at him; they were all confused now, though it did make more sense of him being a brother to her then anything else. She never did have any kinds of feelings like that, and if she did they would be so surprised. Though if she was in love with someone the phrase, 'If hell froze over' fit well there perfectly.

"Its okay, you all know I didn't have much of a family to begin with, he was the only true sibling I had, well without the same blood thing you know he wasn't blood-kin to me. Well close enough anyway, no pun intended. We grew up together; he was a few years older then me and was the only one in the whole Kingdom who never saw me the Princess or a Pretear. Just me, plain old me, enough of this talk, I will go to where he died later, but not now we have a problem; sigh I wonder if this will never end."

Kei, Mannen, and Sasame were would have had a heart attack if Tenebrae didn't say that, they wanted to yell out right there that those words were a lie, he wasn't the only one, but when they realized what they were about to say they stopped, they didn't understand. Why did they want to scream and yell that of all things? Risa had just lost the only family she had left in Leifaina and they wanted to yell at her and correct her? What the hell was there problem? They just did like she had taught them long ago block it all out.

She started to walk off, but stopped, "Are you coming Tene? I want to see how much you have grown after all these years."

He started to walk after her; she continued to walk as soon as he caught up with her. "By the way, how long has it been since the war has ended and I have slept?"

"I believe it has been between seven hundred and a thousand years, I am not exactly sure since of course I was training for all of the time and Erebos and I really didn't keep track of time."


	3. Chapter 3

Pretear of the Old Legend

**Pretear of the Old Legend **

**Chapter 3**

"So it has been that long my friend? It just doesn't feel like that you know. So much has happened and I feel kind of left out and all. I can get the memories from them of course but that still doesn't make up for it you know, I feel like I have let them down if only I was awake I could have put a stop a lot of what has went on. It is my fault that these Pretears, the new ones are so weak. I killed all the ones from our world; the ones that were born into this one should not have had the power to begin with. Do you see what damage the world is in since I have slept? It is all my fault and I intend to correct it, I will kill my sister and all of this will end, finally be over."

Tenebrae look at her and saw all the emotions she was feeling on her face, it seemed she was breaking her rule yet again but he wasn't going to say anything, it was not his place to do that. He saw the rage in her eyes, the regret, and the guilt, everything. He could see her taking all of it on her shoulders, she always did that, taking everything on herself not letting anyone help her, and she was always protecting them. How could he tell her it wasn't her fault when if she had stopped and destroyed her sister completely she would have been the only Saihi, the only Princess of Disaster left? She would have been the only one who could call upon those powers that was until a new one was born, but then she could sense that one and kill it before it did any damage, problem solved there.

But she couldn't kill her sister, was it because she couldn't use her powers then because she didn't understand them, because that is the only way you can use your powers. Now she knew it all, could she really kill her sister this time? As he looked into his eyes he could really believe his Princess would destroy her sister, utterly and completely annihilate her.

She was looking around he noticed did this mean she found the spot where she was going to test him, to find out how much he had improved and if he was worth taking on as her Leafe Knight of Darkness? Was it really time for him to fight her? Because that was how a Leafe Knight got a position in the old days they fought the Pretear and if the Pretear approved then he was on the team but if he wasn't he was sent to a weaker Pretear but before that he had to train more it was so humiliating to be sent to train once again but even more to be sent to a weaker one, he shook his head and knew she wouldn't do that to him, she would accept him didn't she already do that? He just did some training before; this wasn't a test but just a friendly battle.

She smiled and said, "This will do, oh yes this will do; now Tenebrae you know the rules, no killing, no maiming etc etc. Now are you ready? Take your Sword of Darkness out and let us clash once again! This is just a little battle between friends this isn't about testing you at all," she laughed when she saw his face, she had known that he would think that this was a battle for his position.

"Did you really think that I would kick you out? No you and Erebos were the best Knights of Darkness that was why you were with me, so I could control it if it ever got out of hand and remember I didn't accepted weak Knights then or now, not ever. So you had to have been strong then and I know you are strong even now, because yours and his Darkness Leafe power almost rivaled mine lets hope that is the case my old friend, because I need a workout after such a long time asleep."

With that said closed her eyes and her arms stretched out in front of her and crossed just like before it seemed she summoned her swords the same way. The wind picked up around her and her hair was moving with the wind, her eyes opened then lightening fast her arms shot behind her back behind and in between her shoulder blades crossed like still and pulled out two swords. She twisted them in her hands back and forth over and over waiting for Tenebrae to pull out his.

That was when they both felt the others coming, they had sensed what was going on and was coming to watch, including that girl, the new Pretear coming behind them wanting to see the battle, she looked at Tenebrae and smiled he did too, this was going to be just like the old days.

He summoned his Sword of Darkness before they got there, but as soon as the other Knights sensed his sword being drawn they ran, the girl trying to keep up. When they go there they stood far enough away and that was when Shin put up a barrier around them just incase their Princess decided to get a little wild which she always did when she was in a fight.

"You ready? They took so long to get here I am...what's the word? Hyper is it or is it even more excited?" She shrugged it didn't matter to her really or her friends so they all let it go. She twisted and twirled her swords again. That was when Mannen focused on them and said with his voice full of amazement, "Wow, I never though I would see those again, the Swords of Chaos, the only weapon a Leafe Knight could have that controlled every element and channel them through it."

Himeno was confused and said so, "I am confused how the hell can she weld Leafe Knight weapons when she is a Pretear not a Knight, she is a girl for crying out loud!" That was when everyone around her laughed, Hayate grabbed her and held her in front of him while he held her from behind and told her.

"Well, she was born both really, her father the King was a Leafe Knight and her mother was his Pretear see you can only be born a Leafe Knight or Pretear in our world just like this one. Everyone has magic as you call it, the ability to control one of the elements. They use it in their day to day lives, some don't have them, very few common people had them, most about ninety five percent become Leafe Knights if they had magic, everyone who has it is tested and if it is strong then they become Leafe Knights if not they are ordinary, common people."

That was when Sasame continued for him when he saw Himeno's face still looked confused, "You see her father controlled half of the elements, some Knights control more then one, but they can't really control them. Only one at a time really, and they are low level at that, those that have more then one have their power cut in half, if they controlled two elements, if three it was cut into thirds and so on. That is why the most powerful ones had only one element."

Himeno was still confused and said, "So that meant her father was weak didn't it?"

Goh laughed, "No Himeno hell no, he was the most powerful of us all, besides Risa of course, she got both powers from her parents but ending up having even more then her them. See out of that ninety five percent that become Knights only about ten or less can have more then one element. About between one and two percent of that can actually go passed that rule Sasame said before, because when an element takes over your body and you can control it you whole body is centered around it, but if your body adapts to the different elements inside of your body you can use them like he could. Some people's body can't, and that is why their power is split in half, and in thirds etc. But it seemed that the only ones who have that ability was the Royal Family, like Risa. Do you get it now?"

"A little bit," she said, she leaned back into Hayate and going back to watching Risa and Tenebrae fighting they could all hear their swords clashing, she was listening and watching at the same time.

Kei was kind of sick of this conversation and wanted to concentrate on the fight so he finished, "See Himeno when Risa was born she got the genes to be a Pretear from her mother, the Queen, and the genes for the elements from her father, but she since she was the second generation child of a Pretear and a Knight she got more power from them both, see her grandparents were a Knight and a Pretear. Her sister only got Pretear power she is a strong Pretear, she was also good with a sword I give her that. No one but a few could actually lay a hit on her, but when you did it did major damage. Now do you get it? Oh Risa damnit you missed him."

Himeno nodded and now everyone was watching the fight, Shin, Hajime and Mannen were paying attention from the start. They saw Risa and the Knight of Darkness exchange blows Risa the only one landing hits…wait the Knight just landed one on her back too. Mannen was shocked at what happened next. Risa fell, then her Swords of Chaos started disappearing when she let go of them. Tenebrae's Sword of Darkness disappeared as soon as it touched her.

The Knights tried to go to her but it seemed while they were talking Risa had put up a barrier of her own, Mannen, Kei, Sasame and the rest of the Knights were trying to get in, but they were flung back, while Hayate was still holding Himeno.

He laughed at them all, "Don't you guys remember? She always put those things up while she is in a fight why the hell do you think Knights would actually fight her once they realize she was their Princess? Because she wouldn't let anyone interfere with the match."

Risa tried to get up, Tenebrae was on his knees again and she looked own on him as she tried to stand, "I am sorry Princess, it was a low blow to hit you there, I didn't mean to. You know that when you are in the heat of the battle and the rush of it takes you over you just try to win I had forgotten about it and hit it on accident."

She got fully up after a couple of tries and that was when Mannen got past the barrier she had made and ran until he got to her. Her face went from hiding pain to a face that hid being surprised, "How did you get through little one?"

Mannen threw an icicle at Tenebrae and was mad, "How can you hit here at that spot? You knew that was where her sister…" he stopped and he looked at Risa and said, "How did I get through the barrier?"

She laughed and knelt down to the ground, so she could be at his height and hug him. "You my Frozen Prince of Ice are remembering the past. It seems the more you see me do something you remember, take my Swords of Chaos, you knew about those, you knew how to get through that barrier because you accidentally got through it once before when you got so pissed at me you wanted to give me a piece of your mind so you got through it because…"

He stopped her and finished the sentence, "because you wouldn't listen to me from outside of the barrier you were fighting the old man, when you fight you only focus on one thing, the battle that is all you think about, that was your weakness then and still is now."

She titled her head and glared at him, "What the hell? Weakness, for your information that is an advantage I have think you very much hmph." He laughed and said, "A double edged sword…ring any bells?"

All the others were so shocked, it seemed he was remembering but it seemed that was too much for the day because getting through the barrier used too much of his Leafe and he collapsed. Risa's arms were already waiting for him to far into them. She picked him up and took down the barrier as she walked past where it once was. She had Mannen in her arms and asked one question: "Where does he sleep?"

She followed Sasame and the others followed her including Tenebrae who was ashamed of himself for that cheap, dirty, shitty trick he pulled. He like Risa only thought of the battle as they were fighting it, his body just attacked an opening like her's did, not thinking of where it was or what had happened to that spot in the past, so yes he was deeply ashamed of himself and the little Knight of Ice was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 4**

She didn't show any emotions that any of the Knights could see, but why did a part of them know that nothing on the outside really mattered? She was a master of masks, how could they forget that? Though after all she had been through today—fighting using her powers like that—how could she still keep those masks up? This just reinforced how strong she really was to all of them. Yes, they had forgotten a lot of things.

A few of the Knights knew how much it took, just a few though. One was unconscious, and the others well, let's just not tell anyone about them…yet. Only those that were close to her could know how much it took, just the few she had let in.

Those few could see how much it took, it took everything she had. The fight had tried her out, the little stunt she pulled when she met them, and now Mannen like this, yeah she was pretty tried. Usually it took a lot more then this to get her tried, but she just did wake up.

She was still trying to get used to using her body again. She had been asleep for a long time so what did you expect? Plus on top of all that stuff, the mental damage she just received at hearing Erebos was dead? Now was a big blow, he was like a brother to her…or had been.

And with the little stunt that just happened, they knew she cared for Mannen, hell she cared for all of them but it seemed that how she cared for Mannen was little deeper then it was for the other ones. They had always known it, they guessed, that the way she cared for him was different, well just a little.

What they didn't know was what would happen to her if Mannen died too? Honestly, they didn't **want** to know, they knew deep down that if any of them died now, in front of her, or anywhere while she was still alive, they would regret it. She would probably lose control of her powers, after a few of them died, not just one. Yes, she cared for them more then she had for anyone else, they were the only ones in the Old Kingdom that she cared for.

They were special; they were the only ones that had ever gotten past those giant walls of hers. They were the only ones who had gotten close to her heart. To say they were all that she had left, that they were like family to her, wasn't an understatement, it was the truth.

Knowing that Mannen's life could be in danger Sasame would play no games. He didn't want to know what would happen to them all if Mannen ended up dieing. Mannen, he knew meant more to her then most of them did, Mannen meant more to her, hell they all meant more to her then her own family, her own sister.

Sasame lead her straight to the house that the Knights shared. None of them wanted to lose him either so no one spoke, all they did was look sad and gloomy and walk straight on. So with one look between them they knew that Mannen's only hope was Risa, and they were going to follow her like they were suppose to without any questions or hesitations of any kind.

Sasame quickly ran ahead of her and opened the door for her, when she approached the door she spoke one word to everyone and no one at the same time. "Out!" she continued into the house with Sasame and Kei closely behind her.

It seemed only Tenebrae knew what she was talking about; the others were confused but didn't show it. He stood by the door and when Himeno tried to get in he wouldn't let her. So she tried to hit him, like she always did Hayate.

Tene caught her arm before she pulled it back much and said in a harsh tone, "Little Pretear, what the Princess wants, the Princess gets, and what the Princess says goes. I don't care if you are the last Pretear on the planet, if you try to hit me—again—or the Princess I will," he stopped and smiled. It was one of those evil 'you don't want to know looks' and finished his threat and said, "Trust me you don't want to know."

She shivered in response to his words and that evil smile. She had hoped that the Knights would rush up and defend her and tell her don't worry this guys threat, that they wouldn't let it happen. But it didn't happen, she knew in her heart that since this _girl _should up, that they would put _her_ before Himeno now and forever.

She understood it in her head, yeah it was their Princess, they loved her, but her heart was a different matter. It didn't understand, it was different, and it didn't want to understand or accept it. She felt betrayed; after all they had been through too. All she wanted to do was sit down, curl into a ball and cry her heart out. She felt most betrayed by Hayate, they loved each other and yet here he was letting this other Knight threaten her.

They were all trying to look at her now, they knew what she felt and yet they couldn't do anything, they wouldn't. She didn't run away, she walked away. She wouldn't let them see her tears. She found a tree and let those tears that wanted to come loose, she let them fall. But she was strong, so why did she let them fall down her face, why did she let them escape her eyes?

Crying solved nothing, which was what she knew that she and the _Princess_ agreed on, she knew that much just by looking at her. She knew that this girl had been through stuff Himeno couldn't imagine, yet the way she coped with it was to not have feelings—which Himeno thought was smart but stupid at the same time. Crying over this little betrayal should have been nothing after what she had been through.

All this was, all this drama was just a girl who was strong, but so was Himeno. She would beat this new evil that had risen and this girl would go back to sleep and leave them all in peace. She would leave them all alone; Himeno would prove to this bitch that she was just as strong as her.

Now that she had decided and had a plan she promised herself that there would be no more tears. She was strong and she was going to prove it to this bitch! She was going to get respect, but before she could go on about what she was going to get, the wind picked up around her. Her hair was picked up by the wind and flew toward the right of her.

She looked like a War Goddess of Old to Hayate as he continued to stare at her. He had no choice, no time really to go to her and comfort her and explain that it wasn't betrayal, God knew had had enough of that.

But he didn't, because when he opened his eyes and started to go to her she was gone, she was already almost to the house demanding to get inside and see Mannen.

Hayate smiled he was happy at least that she seem to get over what just made her cry. She already had her spark back, but challenging Tenebrae as out of the question. He had to be there to protect her; he was the leader of the Knights so he knew Tenebrae had to obey him. So he knew he wouldn't try to hurt Hayate's beloved.

Poor Tenebrae was losing his patience, "I don't care you little…" he took a breath so he wouldn't call her something he would regret…well maybe he wouldn't regret it but still. "I don't care if you are Mannen's sister, or his lover," everyone's eyes went wide and Himeno almost blushed but thankfully she didn't. "You can't go in there. The other Knights can, hell everyone can go in, just not you. Now go back to your tree and continue to cry."

Okay that was the last straw, Himeno didn't care if his body was covered in muscles or he had long black hair that went to his feet but strangely had a bow in it. She didn't care that he was taller then her, or he had pure black eyes. That scared her a little though.

Hayate could tell she was about to snap, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, he earned an eyebrow rising from Tenebrae. Hayate could feel her emotions and her breathing slow down as he held her to him. His eyes narrowed when he turned his glaze to Tenebrae, but the man just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what you say Hayate _she_ doesn't want her in there. And in a battle over who to follow between you and the Princess, you know I chose to Princess. Remember not only will she be Queen, but she is the only Commander we have. She is the only one among us who has the rank of Commander of the Knights among us. So sorry buddy, but she outranks you in both ways."

Himeno could feel Hayate go still behind her and she couldn't, no, she wouldn't stand here and take it. She was going to defend the man she loved.

"How dare you…" she stopped mid sentence, she felt some kind of weird, very strange feeling. Everyone turned to her because she had stopped talking, that caused them all to know something was wrong. Himeno never stopped in the middle of a sentence, so the Knights were worried…expect for Tenebrae because he didn't know her and honestly he didn't want to know her at all. So he didn't really care…or did he?

Himeno didn't move, she was even stiffer then Hayate was a moment ago. After a few moments of wondering what was going on with her they felt it too. It was the enemy. Hayate felt it too, just like the rest of them, it felt weak too him so he could leave Himeno here but why was it that Himeno couldn't move? Was it that powerful to her?

He knew that if they had felt it Risa sure as hell had felt it too. He looked to his comrades, "Shin, Hajime, Goh come with me. Tenebrae you stay with Kei and Sasame, as well as the Pretears."

Tenebrae nodded, he would do what he was told….this time. Once they were out of sight he moved his left hand and put it to her cheek. "Move," he whispered, but was confused when she didn't. He didn't have tome to be confused though, he got a strange feeling. He was alert now; he could sense someone approaching…fast too. He started to cast a barrier around the house, he got it up before whoever it was approached.

The person who was approaching was fast, really damn fast too, he didn't have much time to react since it sent some type of attack—one he couldn't identify and had never seen before—at them, no it was sent straight for Himeno.

He pushed her sideways, just in time too, they avoided getting hit by the unknown attack. But unfortunately that awakened her powers as the Pretear and she became the Pretear of Darkness.

Tenebrae knew this was bad; no Pretear had **ever** been able to harness or handle the Leafe Knight of Darkness' power and use it before. He knew Risa was going to kill him. But lucky for all of them Shin and the ones who went with Hayate were back.

Shin used his power and incased Himeno in a barrier, at Hayate's command. Hayate himself cursed, loudly too. "We need Kei and damn it all, he is no where to be found!"

Sasame and Kei couldn't feel what was going on outside because whatever Risa was doing blocked it out. Soon her head shot up and she froze for a second before saying, "Shit and I'm not even half-way through with him. What am I suppose to do?"

Kei and Sasame were confused at first, but after putting her words together with the fact she would only say that if the enemy had attacked, plus her powers were blocking out any signs or hints of the enemy. They knew the enemy had attacked their friends outside. They turned to her and waited for instructions on what to do.

She closed her eyes and started thinking of what to do. She focused on which power was causing the disturbance and she herself cursed…again. She found out it was the Pretear mixed with a power it shouldn't be mixed with. "Tene you bastard, what the hell have you done?"

Kei knew at once and went to take care of what was going on outside, he stopped when he heard her voice call him back.

"Kei, of you want to stop this, you will have to contain them up with light—their weakness. I know you can do this yourself, but if you did you would kill them, so please use the others too." Kei understood perfectly and left to contain them while she finished with healing Mannen, then he was to wait for her.

* * *

Chapters 6-9 are written just need to type them up, waiting for chapter 5 to be editing then it will be uploaded!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 5**

"Damn it all! I should be out there fighting and helping them. But no I am stuck in here sitting on my ass healing!" she growled as her fists clenched in anger and disgust at herself.

Sasame sat down beside her and put his right hand on her shoulder. He let out sigh of relief as he felt her calm down under his touch. She relaxed and concentrated fully on healing Mannen. Sasame knew that they needed all the Knights that were left at full power. They needed them to fight Risa's sister, they didn't have as many as last time. But this time they weren't going to seal her up, they were going to kill her.

Kei was putting everything he had in containing Himeno, who was transformed into the Pretear of Darkness. But sadly it wasn't enough; he needed more power if he was going to keep this up till Risa got through with healing Mannen.

They all knew a strong Pretear could take a weak Knight and still defeat strong enemies. But if the Pretear was weak…then that was a whole other story.

Shin was about to fall down from exhaustion, it seemed his didn't have enough power for this. Hajime was the same as well, but he was doing the best he could to back Shin up. Hajime looked at Goh and said, "Goh, this is why weak Pretears never get paired with really strong Knights."

Goh, Hayate, Shin, Kei and Himeno all gave him the evil eye. "Are you saying that we are weak Hajime? That we aren't really strong Knights?" Goh snarled as he tried to focus more on containing Himeno.

Hajime shook his head really fast and said, "That isn't what I meant!"

"What did you mean exactly?" Hayate asked. He was trying to be calm and talk while focusing his powers at the same time.

"I'm not saying anyone's weak its just that Tenebrae is just too strong for her so she can't control and channel his power. She is a positive Pretear right? She isn't ready to take on a Knight of Darkness' power. Well, am I right? That is al I want to know." Hajime said, as he gave Shin more of his power while at the same time focusing both theirs on the barrier around Himeno.

Goh, Kei and Hayate shared a look; it seemed Hajime was remembering some too. Just like Mannen did, well before he collapsed.

Kei just nodded, "It doesn't matter whether or not Himeno is a strong Pretear. The power the Knight of Darkness holds, a Pretear can't handle it not even a Sahi, a Princess of Disaster could. Even though the Sahi uses Darkness Leife—well takes away Leafe—she still cannot use it. No one really knows way though, though some say it depends on the Knight. If he is evil like her then she can fuse with him."

"But Risa did, it wasn't with Tenebrae though, but with oh what's his name. That dude who almost killed the old man and sided with Risa's sister during the War?" Goh asked.

Ok, that shocked them all, they had forgotten him. Erebos and Tenebrae killed him as soon as the War had started. "I guess Hajime, but Risa is like a Knight of Darkness herself. Plus, no one is stronger with Darkness Leafe then her." Kei answered.

"That, just like this was an accident. She hated that bastard. She in fact had been trying to kill him, or at least mortally wound him, but instead, well you can see what happened." Hayate explained to everyone.

Goh looked at Himeno and said, ""Ok she didn't lose control, that was a given, but he was trying to make her lose control. He was trying to take control of her."

They all sighed, but even that was cut short when another attack came. An attack the same as before, one went straight for Hajime and Shin.

Kei just stood there; he couldn't save them and hold the barrier. Lucky for all of them Hayate and Goh were there and went to save them.

The next second the doors to the house burst open and a girl—who looked tried as hell—came out. And boy did she look pissed. Her eyes were pure black, they were all scared, and they didn't like when her eyes were like that, that meant she was going to kill someone.

"I am sick of healing people; it's a waste of time. Sigh, really it is." She smiled; it made them shiver, "Now the fun starts."

She disappeared and all that was left where she was just standing was just a cloud of dust. It wasn't long till they heard or saw something. Just a few seconds and a figure was coming toward them. The whole back side of its body was slammed into the barrier surrounding Himeno and Tenebrae.

It screamed, it was burning…and it was still alive while it was burning. The wind lashing against it, the fire and the water at the same time was just too much for it.

Risa came into view and smiled, "Had enough bitch? I hate…no we aren't suppose to hate. Damn it Shin is rubbing off on me. I _really_ don't _like_ it when people attack my friends. It makes me mad, really mad. So have you had enough?"

The body landed on the ground with a loud thud. Risa walked up to it and knelt down next to it. "Give her a message for me. Tell her sissy is cleaning out the **weak trash.**"

Goh's and Hayate's eyes grew wide as she said that. Goh grabbed Shin and covered his eyes and ears. Hayate didn't have time to do it to Hajime so he saw and heard it all.

Risa smiled and walked a few feet backwards and stopped. She turned around and raised her hand.

Himeno just realized something as she saw the face of the body that Risa hurt really bad. On top of that it was barely covered in the front of it. Not hat it really matter now, so what was she thinking about it for?

Himeno knew the person; it was a girl at her school. Oh what was her name? She had no time to remember because just at that moment Himeno knew she was fixing to die.

She screamed, "NO AMANE!" Risa closed her hand and Amane exploded, blood went everywhere, mostly on the barrier. But Risa got some on her as well.

Someone sighed and then spoke, "Can you _try_ not to get blood on you every time you kill someone?"

Everyone turned to the one who had spoken. The voice had come from the direction of the house; it wasn't Sasame, but someone else. It was someone who Himeno hadn't seen before, but looked somewhat familiar. The others knew who he was, but they hadn't seen him in years, well…in a different form of course.

* * *

It's done, the fifth chapter that is. Only, lets see 6-9, 4 more to type up, that many left. Then I will have to start my chapters from scartch. Those will take longer. But I will a guide...if you could call it a guide. I just hope you guys like this!! Chapter 5 is done, the 6th will be out tomoorrow, the reaosn i uplaoded two today was because I needed someone to check it and one of my nice friends who prob wont' check them anyone did it!! ME LOVES U PUP!!

Anyway thanks for reading and remember please review that makes me upload faster! I need to feel the love...not too much mind you I am a...little shy you could say lol. Anyway read more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was frozen except for Risa. She rolled her eyes and walked to him. The one that she was walking toward was the one everyone was confused about. The man every one of them hadn't seen in a long time, the one Himeno hadn't ever seen. But the guy still looked familiar too her.

She had to say—even though she was taken of course—he looked hot! With his white hair and all…wait she knew someone with white hair. But before she could think of whom it was Risa spoke.

"Oh come on, is it any fun without it?" she asked as she pouted. "I don't think I can do this and not get blood on me. Is it really possible?" she asked. Then she smiled as she walked into his outstretched arms.

Everyone was shocked even more when they hugged each other. Another thing most Knights…no, not just the Knights, but any guy in the Old Kingdom wanted. They would want her walking into their arms, and hug them. Did that mean she loved this guy? Or was she just close to him like she was with Erebos? Was she close to him and was their relationship that of a brother and a sister?

She backed away and frowned, "Oh damn, I got blood on you…again."

He laughed and said, "Does it matter? I need new clothes anyway."

She smiled, but stopped when she saw Himeno. She titled her head and circled her. "It seems my power; my just being here, has kept Himeno's uncontrollable power in check. Does my power balance it out?"

She stopped in front of Himeno after she circled her. "Hm…it seems my sister has had a hand here. Yes, Hayate my sister caused this; I know you wanted me to say it. Now I have." She turned around to look at Hayate and she lowered her eyes whispering two words: "I'm sorry."

Hayate was stunned, he was the only one who heard her. It seemed she was sorry about what was going to happen. He wasn't stupid, once he saw Himeno and knew what happened he knew there was no way to save her. And here was Risa, his Princess, apologizing to him. Himeno, the only reason his love was this way was because he wasn't doing his job. He should have been there protecting here, damn it all!

She turned back to Himeno and continued, "Her goal is for Himeno to die, and she wants me to be the one to kill her…like I should. That way she splits all of our power. All of you except Tenebrae—which makes me think wouldn't he die too, that is if I kill Himeno? Anyway all of you are attached to Himeno, save for Tenebrae—which doesn't matter does it if he is died? Anyway, so if I ended up killing her all of you would turn on me and hate me. That is her goal. It's to make you all hate me and hopefully end up getting you all on her side."

Himeno had too many questions to ask Risa, so she just couldn't stay quiet. "What the hell is going on? Who is that?" she asked as she pointed to the guy who had blood on him, the blood that had gotten from Risa to him because of that hug they shared. "What do you mean your going to kill me?"

Tenebrae could feel Himeno's panic, confusion, everything she felt as if it was his own and he felt sorry for her. But that wasn't all he felt from her. He admired that even though she was in this state she still kept a level head and her fiery attitude still got out. Both of them knew the situation they were in, both of them, unfortunately didn't know the way out of this mess. Or any way out at all. They weren't the only ones either.

"Ok, since no one wants to answer my questions how about we get out of this predicament we all are in? Eris, since you control Darkness can't you do something? What happened to the other ones who did this? What about the Pretear who couldn't transform back?" Himeno cried, trying to keep her voice calm, but it didn't work out that way.

Risa sighed, "So many questions, where to start?"

The guy Himeno didn't know, but did at the same time, spoke after glancing at Risa. "The ones who were stuck in the Pretear of Darkness form…well they went out of control and…we…had to kill them. The Knights too, there really is no way other then death. That is unless…but that _can't _work. The others either died from exhaustion or went to sleep and stopped it. But for Darkness, I don't think either of those options will work."

Hajime sighed, "Mannen's right," Himeno gasped _that _was Mannen? Damn he was hot, but before she could think of any more things to think about him she saw him smirk. "So Himeno, now that you see my true form do you wish that you were with me not Hayate?"

Risa elbowed him and he coughed. Himeno and Hayate just ignored him, but Goh just laughed and started teasing him until Risa sighed and told them to stop.

"When I healed him I guess I messed up and it brought back his memories and his true form. So Mannen what was that you said wouldn't, or couldn't work?" Risa rolled her eyes at the face Goh was making at Mannen.

Mannen scratched his head and said, "Um…I was thinking about Kei being light and all could cancel it out by trying to fuse with her, but she sure as hell can't handle chaos." That was just all they needed, an out of control Chaos Pretear. God help them all if that actually happened.

Risa sighed again, how many times had she sighed just in the last few minutes? Himeno just got another idea, "How about you take the Darkness out, take Tenebrae out. You know like the Erebos thing, you were talking about. The thing he did."

Risa and Tenebrae were shocked beyond belief, but only Risa voiced it. "You stupid ass girl, do you want both of you to die? You both would die if I did that!"

Now everyone was shocked, did Himeno know what she was talking about? Some part of them, just a little part, thought it could have worked…that was until Risa spoke. But none of them had time to think more about her stupid comment because a bolt of Darkness hit a tree.

Both Shin and Risa flinched; Shin flew to her and held onto her hand. She knelt down and hugged him. He squeezed her tight, trying to forget the pain. After they had calmed down and were over the pain that the tree just felt, Shin looked at her and asked her a couple of questions.

"Is the only way for one to be weaker right? Is that the only way to end this and stop the pain? Strong Pretear's control weak Knights. And once the Pretear is in control she can stop being fused with the Knight right? Isn't it that simple?"

They all laughed at what he said, it just wasn't that simple. Risa hugged him tight, then whispered in his ear, "Thanks my little smarty pants."

She stood up, handing Shin to Mannen. Then she pulled out one of her Sword's of Chaos and walked toward Himeno who was still fused with Tenebrae. So technically she was walking toward both of them.

* * *

Okay, this is chapter 6! Just 7-9 left to type then back to producing these bad boys from thin air. This was 3 pages...but ended up being extacly 2 pages typed!

I know you can' t wait for the next chapter, it will be here tomorrow, my plan is for me to type 7-9 tomorrow and end it! Then do the rest friday...I want this done with by the end of the week!

WHO AGREES WITH ME??


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was beyond shocked, now how many freaking times today had that happened? It was getting a little old and they all knew it. It was all because their Princess was back; she tended to shock a lot of people in many, many ways. Most of the time the ways were different but hey, we can't all be original. First Tenebrae shows up, then telling everyone Erebos is dead. Then of course Mannen had to contribute to the growing shock, he had to go back to his true form.

Oh, and it gets worse, on top of all that Himeno had been a dumbass, and became the Pretear of Darkness. Not that this isn't a good thing, because it is…in a way. Anyway Shin and Hajime are remembering more and more, how could this not be good? Now here is the real kicker…or is it ticker? The only way to help Himeno get out of this…predicament is to kill Himeno and do exactly what Risa's sister wants them to do, and play into her hand.

Hayate, as soon as he saw Risa draw her Sword of Chaos, he moved as fast as he could. He stood in front of Himeno and in front of Risa as well, protecting her from Risa's Sword of Chaos. To tell you the truth he was standing in between them.

He was the only one who could do something. The others loved Himeno, but they didn't love her like he did...if they did that would be problem, but moving on now. They still cared for her though, but in their minds, he knew the Princess would be above anyone and everyone. Hayate also knew that was the way things were suppose to be anyway. That was the way he was suppose to be, he was that way…until he met and fell in love with Himeno.

For him, Himeno was his love, she would always come first. Himeno was his love, his Princess—why was it to him Himeno was more of his Princess then Risa was? He thought about it, but didn't come up with anything till he remembered names. Ironically, Himeno's name did mean Princess in some way. He would be the one to save her, even if it means defying his Princess—Risa. Even if it meant treason or betrayal in her eyes, he knew that it would. She saw things like that as betrayal, and that was the one thing that hurt her the most. Yet, he never wanted to cause her pain, none of them wanted to. Irony was a big thing here, because even if he didn't want to cause her pain, what the hell was he doing now?

Her eyes narrowed as she stopped in front of him, "Hayate what the hell is this? Here I am trying to save this brat that you love so freaking much and here you are defying me? Move Hayate and I will overlook this…now MOVE!" She said the last bit a little forcibly; they all could hear the hurt overshadowing the anger in her voice.

Himeno was a little confused, she heard both in Risa's voice yet it confused her. Why was the powerful Princess who could do anything, why was she hurt at the thought of Hayate trying to protect her? It just didn't make any sense.

Risa shook her head. How could Hayate choose her—that little weak whelp—over her? They had been together for how many centuries? What had that little child been through with Hayate that trumps what he had been through with Risa, his Princess? They had been together since he first started as a Knight…or soon after that but still. How much death, how much sorrow, had they been through together compared to that little girl's past with him?

Risa's eyes turned black and a shiver went down everyone's spine—I mean everyone's—as she gathered her power. Hayate wanted to run and say he was sorry for his mistake and wouldn't do it again, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't, not when Himeno, his love's life depended on him.

After reading his mind and saw those last thoughts of Hayate's, it seemed that was the last straw for Risa. Her power exploded around her and everyone was thrown back. Hayate unfortunately was slammed into the barrier. His wind barrier took most of the damage off of him, but he still got some of the fire and the Light did help either and everything else that barrier was made up of. Boy did it hurt like hell; this was why he never liked barriers combined with all of their powers.

"You know me Hayate! You know about everything I have been through—you have seen it first hand. You know I can't stand betrayal! How can you do that to me after everything that _she_ did to me?" All of the Knights and Himeno could hear the tears in her voice, but she had somewhat control over her emotions. Her voice wasn't though, they heard the tears, yet no tears spilled from her eyes…yet. It was only a matter of time before she those tears came.

Himeno knew that you couldn't keep everything inside; you can't have your emotions bottled up like that. That was exactly what Risa did, she bottled them up. It seemed that Risa was fixing to explode. The others could tell too.

Risa clamed down a little and got her voice under control. Her face went blank as she remembered something very important and decided to throw that at Hayate. How fun it would be to watch him squirm as he heard this.

"Hayate I am **very** disappointed in you. You, a Knight that has been around for a long time, and still doesn't get the basic rules, so simple rules too. No Knight can ever be with their Pretear or any Pretear at all. You should know that, how many have we seen that have tried and failed? Everyone, Hayate, every time ended in failure."

A couple of Knights stiffened at her words while she took a pause. Just like she wanted Hayate was there squirming…fidgeting was more like it.

"Your duty is to protect and fight with the Pretear, not go on dates and get lovey-dovey. That ruins the mission, you start to develop feelings, and you forget about the mission and only care if the other is hurt. A Knight is supposed to obey their Royals and Commanding Knight. Two simple rules and you have broken them on so many levels."

She gave him a death glare, and it made one think of the saying, 'if looks could kill.' Of course Hayate flinched under the death glare she gave him. "If you still live Hayate, you are dismissed! That is my final command for you."

She tossed her left arm to the left, Hayate's body followed suit. He didn't hit a single plant or tree. Just rolling and tossing on the hard, rocky ground.

No one moved to help him; he got off lucky if he lived, they all knew that. Judging from the way and how hard she threw him he was going to live.

The Royal or the Commanding Knight in the field would have punished him different then what she did just now. In the past if you disobeyed them in the field you were killed, no option 'if you live.'

Everyone accepted that, it was war then and it is war now. No one had time to play games; even now they didn't have the time. There was sometimes, not all the time where someone wasn't killed, that was when the Offending Knight made the right call. So if he did then there was nothing done to them. They knew that wasn't going to happen here.

They all cared for Himeno, but in war things happened. It seemed Hayate had forgotten that. He forgot that very few died when Risa tried to save them. Hayate, they all knew heard kill Himeno and he saw that sword and his brain cut off. Yes, they cared for Himeno that was why they did nothing.

Mannen observed Risa and knew her power was going, no it was already wild. He wondered if her emotions were running rampage like that could she still control her power and not kill Himeno and Tenebrae. He had to believe in her and he had to put his trust in her. That was the only way either Himeno or Tenebrae were coming out of this alive.

Sasame knew that with Risa's emotions like this she may not be able to not kill Himeno and Tenebrae. She had to calm down, and he had to help her. He fought through the power that had surrounded her.

When he got to her he had cuts all over his body, but lucky for him they weren't deep. He knew that a lot of little cuts could be worse sometimes. He put his hands on her shoulders and he could tell, hell they all could that her power was really out of control, it was all around her. As soon as his touch registered to her, her power simmered down back to normal.

She shook off his hands and raised her Sword of Chaos and channeled the Darkness that surrounded her into the Sword she loved so much. Once she did that she pulled it back.

Risa raised her Sword of Chaos once more and stabbed the barrier and it broke. She pushed her Sword forward more and it went through Himeno. Risa had stabbed Himeno and they heard her screams.

Risa ignored the screams as she focused and concentrated all of her power, everything to the Sword she had seen many battles with over the years. She pulled her Sword out of Himeno. The Darkness coming out of Himeno's body followed Risa's Sword as she pulled it from Himeno.

As the Sword of Chaos absorbed the Darkness, Risa yelled at Himeno while taking ragged breaths. "Now, Himeno, you are stronger then him, expel him, get him out of your body!"

Himeno did what she was told. She did exactly what she always did after a fight with the Knights. Poor Tenebrae, he got shoved out of her body pretty hard. He was rolling on the ground away from Himeno.

Goh and Sasame ran to Himeno, they got there just before she fell and hit the ground. God knew they didn't need her to have a concussion on top of exhaustion. She was exhausted, who could blame her? She was the only Pretear ever to get out alive, but of course Tenebrae wasn't the only Knight. Some in the process of taking over the Pretear's body to stop it killed her when they took it over.

And unfortunately for the one that did that, he really took over the Pretear's body, he became the Pretear. Which after they mourned for the Pretear they laughed their asses off at him. So let's get back to Tenebrae and Himeno, thankfully neither one of them were added to the death ranks. Thankfully Tenebrae didn't become the Pretear.

Every Knight, plus Himeno too, turned to Risa. No one really noticed that Hayate was walking towards them. Who was also staring at Risa, but no one noticed. Man was she popular or what?

She could barely stand up, her knees, legs, arms; her whole freaking body was shaking. She was breathing fast and hard.

She laughed; it was a weak one at that too. Now they were all worried. Something was defiantly wrong with her. She tried to walk, but fell down as soon as she tried to stand. Mannen, who had let Shin down, started to run to her with Shin at his heels. Kei would have gone to her, but he had Hajime and he wasn't going to let go of him. Especially since she wasn't in top condition and just handle a lot of Darkness. Like he was going to make matters worse by coming near her, he was Light after all.

None of them knew she was going to faint or kill them all. She had used almost all of her Leafe trying to save Himeno and Tenebrae. She always did things no one expected, last time she was exhausted like this she ending up killing people and she didn't even know it too. So yeah they were a little worried…just a little.

Boy was Hayate feeling stupid, really stupid. How could he have doubted her like that? How could he betray her like that? And she still saved Himeno on top of that. How could she do this after everything that had happened to her? She even went a little out of control there, yet she still saved them!

He felt like a dumbass, a big one too. She was trying to save Himeno and he just stood there stopping her from doing it. When he tried to stop her that meant he didn't want her to save Himeno, but in his defense he thought she was going to kill his love, Himeno. And now he was beyond screwed, he was dismissed. Now he couldn't protect his love no more. He was no longer the Leafe Knight of Wind.

Risa tried to stand up again, but feel back down. It seemed this was getting too much for her. Her vision was going in and out of focus too. She couldn't really concentrate on anything.

Mannen could tell and he knew her Leafe was so low too, hell they all knew her Leafe was really low. She barely had any left. If something else went wrong she was going to die. He wasn't going to let that happened, he would die first. He would kill them first, before they had a chance to do anything. There were so many things he was going to do what there was no point in naming them all.

She laughed again and distracted him, this time her laugh was even weaker. She closed her eyes as she said, "So is this what you wanted Hayate?"

She completely collapsed into Mannen's arms and her eyes were closed and it didn't look as if she was breathing much. Mannen shook his head and gave Hayate the death glare that topped all others. He picked Risa up and carried her toward the house with Shin, Kei, and Hajime at his heels.

* * *

Okay pplzs here is the 7th chapter! I only have 2 more heehee then sigh scratch it comes from. Hope you like it, I am waiting for reviews. Tell me what you think? I NEED OPINIONS!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I want to point out that I am being a lazy ass and I haven't edited this chapter, I just finished typing it up too. Sorry guys, it takes so much out of me just to type it and then I have to go in and edit it...if only I had a beta-reader...opps you didn't hear that now did you? heehee. Enjoy!

NOTE: 6-23-08 I have editited this chapter, with the help of SIMMA!! Thanks girl I love you!

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 8**

The way she collapsed, the words she said, it sounded as if she was fixing to die and she knew it. She did it that way on purpose. They all were thanking God because they knew it wasn't the truth. She was going to love and they all knew it. They just prayed that she knew it too. If she didn't think she as going to live and give up then, she really would die. It was all up to her really.

Mannen carried her to his bed, which wasn't a child's bed mind you. They all had twin size beds, Mannen laid her down on the mattress. He did it gently, like she was a precious china doll that would break if he wasn't careful. His bed had ice blue silk sheets, so he knew she would be comfortable. She always did like silk. Though for the life of him he couldn't remember what color hers were. Was it pink or her signature color, black and gold? He shook his head; this wasn't the time to think about that.

As soon as he laid her down he pulled the covers around her and left the house. Kei and Shin followed him out, but Sasame stayed to watch over her.

Everyone else was outside, well once Mannen and Kei and Shin got outside that is, well except Sasame, but he didn't count since he was watching over Risa.

When Tenebrae saw Mannen and the others come out of the house he tried to get inside. Keyword here: he tried. Mannen placed his hands Tenebrae's shoulders and stopped him. Tene looked at the hand that was on his right shoulder, and then looked at the other.

"Let go," Tenebrae said, a little angry that he was being stopped.

"No," Mannen replied.

Tenebrae completely turned around now, his eyes clouded with fury as he tried to keep his voice in check. Even now he was trying to follow the rules she taught them.

"What right do you have to stop me from seeing my Princess? I see you aren't saying anything, that's right, you have no right to stop me."

Tene went to move forward once more toward the door, but was stopped once again by Mannen's hand.

"You are weak right now, my old friend. And so is your Princess. So what do you think will happen if you go in there? You damn well know what will happen. She will absorb and take you power. Killing you in the process, and do you realize what that will do to her…wait. Is that your goal? You want her to take your power. You blame yourself for what just happened. Don't you?"

Tene turned around hastily looking directly at Hayate. "It's your fault this happened in the first place. If you had been protecting your Pretear I wouldn't have accidentally—yes it was accidental—fused with her. Her power would never have gone out of control and the Princess wouldn't be in the condition fighting for her life because she has almost to no Leafe left. This Pretear is ignorant; she knows nothing of the World you brought her into. She knows nothing about her powers because of you and when she dies it will be on your hands!"

Some let out a gasp, some laughed and some just stayed quiet. He was right, but that wasn't the point right then.

Mannen shook his head, "This isn't the time to blame others, even if it is their fault." Mannen saw the look that Tene was about to give him before he added that last part. "You can't go in there and that is final. With the Princess the way she is, she needs to rest so I am taking over Command here."

Himeno was surprised; Mannen had never acted like this before. It had to be because he was a child before, plus who would have ever thought that he was over everyone else. Maybe this was the real him, with all his memories awakened and all. What amazed her and surprised her most was that he said he was in Command now that Risa was out and resting.

Mannen took a breath and went on, "Goh get Himeno and put her on Hajime's bed. Then get you ass back out here. Goh nodded and smirked as he sound playfully, "Of course, aye, aye master your will be done, hime." Mannen glared as everyone else laughed, Mannen glared at them too. It seems he didn't like being called princess.

Mannen turned to Hayate, "Risa said you are dismissed, but you're not going anywhere till she wakes up. Right now we have to find out where exactly the enemy is coming from. That is our main priority now. This makes it top priority because Risa is out and recovering like this."

Every Knight nodded and waited for Mannen's orders on how to find the enemy. Mannen was always good at tracking.

Mannen looked around for a few moments then nodded; they knew he had a plan. He was almost as the best tracker in the Old Kingdom, but that tracker was dead so he was now the best tracker.

"Okay Hayate, take to the skies and focus on the wind and go," he paused as he held his hand in the air, "go north, yeah north. Hajime go east and focus on water. Shin, go south and focus with your power. Goh, go west and again just like the others focus on your power. Kei and Tene I can't tell you where to go, just…be careful and follow the kids I have a bad feeling that bitch will follow them. I feel it, it is around here somewhere, I think it will be to the south and the east but I am not one hundred percent sure though."

They had nodded and left. Mannen was lucky that everyone left as soon as they were told where to go or Hajime and Shin would have been upset if they found out what he ordered Kei and Tene to do.

Mannen knew that this Saihi, the Princess' sister never liked Ice so she wouldn't have anything to do with it. So of course him and Sasame didn't have to go looking. Sasame didn't have to go, because, well who would attack Sound. I mean come on, that is just stupid, plus he was looking after the Princess.

Mannen went into the house and sat on Shin's bed thinking, letting his mind wonder to the task at hand. He was a great tracker; he could and would find the enemy. Hopefully before Shin or Hajime got into trouble.

He finally felt something an hour later. He felt it, but couldn't tell where it was at first because it was faint. He just didn't' want it to be south or east, for that would mean one of the kids were in trouble.

Sad to say, it was one of the kids. Which one though? Damn just his luck it was both of them.

He jumped when someone touched his hand. It was Himeno, "Its okay Mannen, calm down and let's think this though alright? Which is stronger?"

Mannen focused more and whispered, "Hajime—" he jumped up ready to fly out the door when a hand stopped him again. He turned around to see expecting to see Himeno again, but it turned out to be Risa.

Risa pulled him to her and whispered in his ear, "Take everyone, but Sound and Light. I want them with me as I go save Water. You and the others go to Shin. Go and take Himeno, maybe she will help you, now GO!"

She went passed him and so did Sasame. They met with Kei, who was helping Hajime battle the enemy.

But unfortunately they were too late. Hajime was already so weak. Kei flew to and shielded him as he collapsed.

"STOP!" cried Risa.

The enemy stopped immediately, and she smirked, "It seems I can still control my sister's minions."

* * *

What a freaking cliffy huh? I still have one more chapter left that I have written, then bamm no more written ones! Sorry gues if there was really bad mistakes, maybe later I will go back and correct it. Or my nice readers could become my beta-reader and do it for me? Ohh hooo hooo hoo, like that is going to happen. Anyway hoped you liked it.

**_!!OH IMPORANT KNEWS:_**

I just re-did the outline for the future chapters and have come to a descions, there maybe be 14 chapters in all! Either that or 15, depends on how lazy I am when I start typing it up. heehee!

REVIEW NOW OR I WILL SICK TENE ON YOU!! I actually own his ass...and he is cute heehee!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I am warning you let again my love-able readers! THIS IS NOT EDITED, IF IT WERE IT WOULD BE LONGER!! And hopefully have less mistakes heehee! Sorry its after my bed time since I want to get up early in the morning at start writing the new chapters! I WANT TO FINISH THIS! I have this...thing about ongoing stories being complete. One of my fellow authors, B.Hyuga ( i love her) has the right thing going. ONE STORY AT A TIME! Me I can't help it if an idea comes into my head, I HAVE TO WRITE IT! 12 stories MUST BECOME COMPLETE! I wish ppl would review (i just need 2) for my story The Playboy's Love Quest, then i could complete the 3 shot, but no ppl want to make it hard and just read the damn thing and not review! 17 ppl alerted it and only 8 reviews (over 400 and something hits)

WOW THAT IS LONG! Anyway without futher aduo, here is the last chapter that I have written out!

NOTE: 6-23-08 I editited THANKS TO SIMMA! I LOVE YOU!

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 9**

How many times, in a short period of time, will our Leafe Knights be really shocked or speechless? It was getting old even by my standards, anyway but I still have to say it. Saying that the Leafe Knights were shocked would have been a really big understatement.

Did she just say what they thought she just said? Did she say she could control them?

Well it made sense to Kei and Sasame. She used to be evil and all and almost destroyed the entire Leafe World at one point and time herself…wait didn't she actually do that? Well that was the past, she was different now…at least they thought she was or at least they hoped.

Risa walked forward to Hajime and then stopped. Her eyes went soft as she knelt down to his level. She raised her hand to his face for a second and then let if go. Making sure he was okay, other then the fact that he was beaten and almost out of Leafe himself.

She got up and turned herself away form them. Her face went emotionless, but her voice wasn't. Her voice was kind of cold, but not completely…just mostly cold. She was talking to her beloved Knights; of course she wasn't cold to them…unless they really pissed her off. "Pick him up and hold him one of you while I am doing this. Once I am done we will stop by the house and drop him off. Then we shall make our way to where Shin and the others are. We shall help them out, but we have to hurry."

She walked toward the enemy; the one that was moments before they arrived was absorbing and fighting Hajime and Kei. She stopped when she could have fit one and a half of her between them. Here she was about five foot five, so that was around eight feet or so between them. A big distance huh?

"What was your target, Hajime's life or Water Leafe? Are you a specific minion that can only absorb one kind of Leafe?" Risa asked her voice was completely and utterly cold now. There were no emotions in it, it was like she was back to her old self, and damnit, they were sick of it really. She just needed to stick to one way or the other. Though at the same time they knew she couldn't help it, so they just gave up those thoughts.

It nodded to the second question, the first one it wasn't going to answer. That was until Risa spoke in a voice filled with…negative emotions. "I asked you a question you **will** answer me—" she took a step forward, cutting herself off.

It was smart, it took a step back, mimicking her movements, except it wasn't completely mimic because it did the opposite of what Risa did. Risa's eyes had turned the darkest shade of black Kei or Sasame had ever seen in her eyes ever since she woke up. That had seen it blacker before, but that was when they were actually scared of her and what she could do.

"I created you to absorb and target Water Leafe. **I am your Master**, and when I ask you something you **will **answer me." Her hand, which was in front of her chest, started to close and it started to scream.

"His life, I was sent to kill him. She sent another one for the other child as well." it screamed every word out, the pain, it seemed was incredible. It seemed to have thought that once it told Risa what it was sent for it would live, but sadly for it, it was wrong.

It exploded a second later, and Risa absorbed all of its Leafe. She wasn't so weak now; she had some of her power back. At least besides saving Hajime, it wasn't a total waste.

Her eyes went from black to its original color, its rightful eye color: aqua blue. She walked over to Kei, who was holding Hajime. Her voice it seemed had no coldness in it, or any negative emotions it seemed. Her voice was back to the tone they wanted to hear from her.

"Let's get back to the house, Kei you carry him back to the house and stay with him please." With that they flew to the house, dropped him off. She and Sasame left alone, she was promised she would be back to heal him, so Kei was suppose to stay with him and protect him.

It had gotten bad, Shin and Himeno—who was the one protecting him—were the only ones left who had any kind of power or any chance to save everyone.

Shin looked to Himeno and said, "You have to become the Pretear by fusing with me. We have too, that is if we want to save everyone."

Himeno didn't want to do it, but it was the only way. She knew what happened last time they did this, but Risa wasn't coming anytime soon. She was with Hajime now and defeating the evil minion sent by her sister.

She agreed and did what Shin wanted, but as soon as they did it and she became the Pretear of Plants she was enclosed in something…again. That was getting tiresome; she was tired of getting closed inside of something.

"So stupid, every time I turn around you are causing trouble. Why do you have to fuse with the Knights anyway? The others are okay, but why the ones you aren't suppose to? Do you just want to die? Because I swear if you do I will gladly send you there myself, I will gladly kill you. Just don't take my Knights with you."

Himeno grew mad, "I understand with Tenebrae—who is on the ground right now, over there weak as a kitten—he is too powerful for me. But Shin, I don't think so—no offense—anyway we did it before."

Risa moved her right hand and slapped the air in front of her as if there was someone there that she was slapping instead of the air. They all saw Himeno's head jerk to the right as if she was slapped. It didn't take a genius to realize what happened.

"How dare you! Power on your part has nothing to do with it. He is too young for that! Remember what happened the last time you so called did it? He ended up dieing! I really want to kill you now, but this isn't the time or place for it."

Risa looked at Sasame and told him to kill her sister's minion. He figured for a split second that it was her former minion who she had created long ago, just like the other one that had attacked Hajime. Sasame killed it quickly and went back to Risa who was trying to figure out how to separate them.

Sasame suggested double fusing. It earned him a smile, a real smile from Risa. She couldn't stab Himeno like she did before, because Shin wasn't as strong, he would die from it. But a double Pretear fusing, this fusing was unstable as it was so this would work. Shin would have to do the work from there.

She walked up to where Himeno was encased in a barrier again restraining her Pretear powers. She tried to remember what she did before to become the Pretear, how it felt to fuse with the Leafe Knight. It had been so long, she couldn't remember how to do it. It just took her a few seconds to remember the surge of power, where the power was and how it felt.

She grabbed Himeno's hand and let herself draw back waiting for Shin to come and merge with her.

For that was what a Pretear did. She stepped back and invited the Leafe Knight inside of her. She invited him inside of her, their powers merging and becoming one.

She stopped stepping back when she felt him coming toward her. When she opened her eyes she had Shin. He was really weak and asleep in her arms.

Sasame grabbed Himeno and they ran back to the house, "Follow us," she said to the other Knights, "When you have the strength to move again come back. I can't carry you all, you too heavy." She said the last three words as a joke and it earned a smile from some and a laugh from the others, Hayate frowned, but she didn't see nor did she care.

As they walked in, she knew the other Knights were coming, she could feel them coming. She sent Sasame and Kei out to help them get back.

When they got inside of the house Risa gave Shin to Himeno and moved Hajime to the left side of his bed. She was half lying down and half sitting in the middle of the bed. She told Himeno to put Shin on Hajime's bed, on the right side of her.

With Hajime on the left and Shin on the right she began to heal them just like she did with Mannen. Slowly their memories from the long forgotten past and true forms came out.

* * *

Ok there is the last chapter I have written out did you like it? What memories will Hajime and Shin remember? What secrets of Risa's past will be revealed? What is the true postion Risa holds in thh Leafe Knight/Pretear...thing? Stay tuned for more Pretear!! Oh and one more thing...can Himeno and Hayate's love pass Risa's test? What will they do about Hayate being...dismissed? GASP READ ON!


	10. Chapter 10

Pretear of the Old Legend

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 10**

"Mannen, Shin LETS GO!" Hajime said impatiently. Shin shook his head and Mannen laughed at him.

"Hajime, you have never wanted to come to the training grounds so early in the morning so why now?" Mannen asked after his laughter faded.

"Yeah, we usually have to drag you out of bed…let me correct myself. I have to drag your sorry asses out of bed each and every morning so I think I am a little curious Hajime." Shin said as he sighed remembering how every morning goes.

Mannen just grinned while Hajime's head hung down in shame. "I know, I know Shin, but you will forgive me after I tell you this. The Princess is coming, yes this early too."

Mannen raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, whoa Hajime say that again? The Princess is coming? Which one will it be?"

Shin sighed, "It's the older one, and from what I am told we will learn her role in our organization."

Mannen sniggered, "She's probably this fat spoiled little brat, who is just looking for a play mate or a bodyguard. I feel sorry for those that get her."

Hajime laughed while Shin just shook his head and went on. "If you want to find out let's go! If we don't hurry we won't get to see anything."

They ran toward the main training ground, its name was Training Ground Field One. Mannen was in the lead and he stopped really quickly too. Hajime and Shin almost bumped into him.

"Whoa check this out guys, someone is sparring with the King and it isn't with fists it's with real swords." Mannen's voice was filled with awe. They all knew very few could last long with the King, but here this Knight was and he was lasting longer then anyone.

"Whoa this Knight is like the best! He has been going at it with the King for about ten minutes, can you believe it?" The boys turned to see who had spoke, it was their friend Goh. Goh was one of the strongest Leafe Knights of Fire.

Mannen's glaze went back to the Knight. This Knight had on black and gold robes, but what was different were both the King and the Knight had on masks. Did this mean they were fighting without seeing the opponent at all?

Next thing anyone knew was that both masks had come off; the unknown Knight's flew right to Mannen. Then there was the other one, the one that the King had one, it was the Hajime had caught it. The mysterious Knight had long blonde hair…and the Knight's laughter didn't sound like a guy's at all, nor did the voice.

"Whoa, dad that was intense did you have to knock my mask off? I think someone was going a little overboard there." The unknown Knight said its voice full of laughter. Wait did this Knight just call the King his father?

The King beamed at the Knight, "Well you knocked mine off as well…daughter."

Ok, Mannen was really confused now, the Princess was a Knight? What the hell? This had to be against nature.

The girl sighed and turned around, "If you don't mind mom is expecting us back soon, and remember dad she said no playing around." The girl smirked, "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Both the King and the girl laughed.

The girl waved a hand and the barrier around the King and Princess was gone. Mannen hadn't even known it was there to beginning with. The girl walked off the field not really paying attention where she as going, which you should or you run into other people. Which was just what she did, it was sad really, the Princess was a klutz after all.

The Princess fell back, but didn't hit the ground. The wind around her stopped her and she floated for a second, and then was back on her feet. She shook her head and looked at the one who she had bumped into. It was a girl; she had the whitest hair you ever saw. The first thing you thought of was snow.

The girl hadn't fallen over because there was a Knight behind her that caught her. The Princess' eyes turned cold as she looked at the girl. "Yuki...this is…a _very_…unpleasant surprise. Did you already get out of that hole? Took you long enough, though I always knew you were slow."

Mannen wanted to laugh, so this was the Princess, an Ice Princess. Her face held the expression of the cold. If he hadn't seen how open she was with the King, Mannen wouldn't have thought she had emotions to begin with.

The girl, Yuki, smiled at the Princess. Her smiled held no life it in as well, it was a forced smile at best. "Oh, are you still playing Knight Princess? Last time I checked Pretear's aren't supposed to play Knight."

Before anything else could be said the King came up and asked, "Oh, daughter, it's your friend Yuki. How are you Yuki and her Knight?" They both nodded and said they were fine. The King looked at his daughter and said, "So are you ready to tell everyone? Or do you want me to tell them?"

The Princess just shrugged and said, "Whatever it is you wish father, I have no mind of what to say."

They walked into the Knights Command Center and went up to the balcony. On the way the King noticed that something was wrong with his daughter and voiced his question. "What is troubling you daughter?"

She looked at the King and said, "May I be frank?"

The King nodded and she sighed and looked ahead of them, "I wish you would let me kill her. She pisses me off so much…do you realize how much it takes not to obey _them_ and kill her?"

The King laughed, "So even _they_ want to kill her? There are a lot of Knights, Pretears, and the Common Folk who want to kill her, but she is one of our best Pretears. Plus your sister seems to love her; they are best friends." His voice got serious now, "So tell me why do _they_ want her dead daughter?"

The Princess' eyes grew cold, and her voice grew distant as if something was speaking through her again as she responded, "We all feel it, those who are close to the elements. We feel unease around her, something is off. Even her element doesn't like her, it cries out for us to help, but we can't because of you and your laws." The Princess' looked at the King and her eyes grew even more distant then her voice and her voice changed as well. "When she fulfils her destiny, the deaths and destruction will be on your hands. Their deaths, their souls, their agony will be on your hands. Your hands, we can see are already stained in enough blood, why add to it?"

His voice grew cold as well, "_You_ have stained my daughter's hands as well. We all know her destiny; hopefully this meeting will change that. It would not do well for this Kingdom to be destroyed by its own Crown Heir. Now leave her, we have business to attend to."

The Princess' eyes started getting focused again, and she started swaying till the King grabbed her and steadied her. Her head hurt again, whenever they take over her body it always hurts, not the mental pain is what she sees that hurts the most. The Princess' didn't want to see what she was going to do, she didn't want to see everyone she has killed, or was going to kill. She looked at her hands and saw the blood running over them, they could never be clean she knew that, and she accepted it. She nodded to the King as they went out on the balcony.

After that the meeting was held and everyone found out that the Princess was going to be in a team of seven Knights and a Commander. It would be a standard Knight group consisting of nine Leafe Knights. Someone spoke up, it seemed they were confused.

"Sire, a team of nine Knights, you just said eight and the Princess is a Pretear—" it made the Princess laugh, it seemed this laugh had more emotion in it. Annoyance was the emotion, it made Shin, Hajime and Mannen laugh when they realized this. Though they weren't the only ones, a few others laughed as well.

The Princess caught all of them that laughed and it seemed this made her smirk. That scared Mannen but what could he do? He knew that because that smirk was meant for him, his life was going to be hell.

"For the one who just asked that ridiculous question here is your answer. I will be the final Knight." The gasps that filled the area combined were loud. She went to the edge of the platform and pulled two swords from her back. It seemed that had been invisible till she called on them.

As everyone looked at the swords they knew what they were. "Is your question answered, Tadashi, Leafe Knight of Fire?"

That caused even more gasped, how there hell had she known that? He wasn't famous so how did she know his name or his power? She smirked again; it seemed she was having fun.

The King pointed out to her that she had to choose her Knights. She looked at the crowd and said, "I will only choose the top Leafe Knights in their field. As Commander I chose the stupid old man." Every Knight out there laughed, the King did as well. The only one who wasn't laughing was the stupid old man.

"My Leafe Knight of wind will be…Hayate. My Leafe Knight of Light…of course it's Kei! Get your skinny little self up here! My Leafe Knight of Sound is my precious Sasame!" She blew him a kiss and he actually went on stage and hit her on the head!

"Don't do that! People will get ideas Risa." Sasame said angrily. She just laughed as she dodged his next blow. She turned to the crowd and continued.

"Next is Fire…hmmm I think I will choose Goh. Now about Water…that has to be Hajime! Only two left huh? Who shall I pick? Oh I know…Shin and Mannen get your cute asses up here. Everyone else you are dismissed." With a wave of her hand everyone else who wasn't chosen left.

"Did you have to say all of that Risa? You embarrassed the hell out of us! Not just Sasame and me, Mannen and Shin too! Are you the Princess or what?" Kei scolded after everyone else had left. The King only laughed when he noticed his daughter not listening. It seemed she had been looking at the crowd.

They heard her mutter something, "Why couldn't I have picked a Leafe Knight of Darkness?"

Shin woke up first, and soon after he did so did Hajime. They looked around and saw that they were almost half off the bed. It seemed they were on the ends and the soft body next to them was…the Princess. She was sleeping; they expected that since she just healed both of them, on top of everything that had happened that day too.

She moved more toward Shin and whispered something, but they didn't catch it. They looked around the room to see if anyone else was there and it turned out Kei was. He was asleep as well, they sniggered. They told the other of what they remembered happened before, the attack and the dream of the past.

After they were through Risa woke up and looked around, "Damn it, it seems I have woken up in another weird place again!" she growled, but soon realized where she was and who she was holding onto tightly. She laughed as she told Hajime she was sorry.

She got up and went outside, leaving Kei to sleep. They soon found out it was the next day, they had sleep a day and a half away. They all got updates on what happened and when Mannen apologized and told her he would never be in command again she just hit him on the head. Then she yelled, "BAKA" as she walked away. The other Knights just laughed as they saw Mannen rubbing his head.

She past Goh and saw Hayate and Himeno talking, something inside of her snapped and she just wanted to cause some pain…why? She didn't know or care why; she just wanted to do it.

"What are you still doing here Hayate?" Risa spoke, remembering that Erebos, Sasame and Kei always told her ever since they were little to stop using a cold voice, to stop having emotions. Maybe this time she would listen. Her voice wasn't cold; it had emotions, just not nice ones.

Hayate didn't say anything, Himeno jumped to his defense. "What are you going on about? He has every right to be here, he lives here for goodness sakes!"

Risa tilted her head and looked at Himeno, and addressed Hayate as she spoke. "Why have you not told her? I always thought those that love each other never kept secrets from the other. Does your claim of love not go this far? Do you truly love her as you claim to ?"

Her voice sounded curious, and it was. Himeno didn't understand. She knew that Hayate loved her, but not telling her something that was what bothered her the most. She turned to Hayate and waited for him to explain.

"Aren't you going to tell me, you stupid baka?!" Himeno said, her voice was soft, even though something inside of her wasn't, it was furious that he would keep something important from her.

Hayate looked at her and said, "For doing something that I shouldn't have done, I have been punished. I have been dismissed. I am no longer Leafe Knight. I am no longer your Knight Himeno." He said the last part softly, he was staring at the ground, he was ashamed of himself.

Himeno couldn't speak, the only thing she could do was hit him over the head, and continue to hit him. She finally stopped when she turned around and saw Risa on the ground laughing her ass off. Risa looked up finally and said, "If you can hit a Knight like that then I applaud you. I actually like you, you know little Pretear."

That was something that no one ever expected to hear, but then Risa groaned and said, "I don't like you anymore. Not if your going to start on that shit again, but thanks for reminding me."

Himeno was a little confused, but she knew what Risa was talking about. She was about to bring up the problem Risa had with her about her fusing with the other Knights, "No, Risa…I mean Princess Eris we need to talk about this. I will not stand here and take this shit from you. How the hell was I suppose to know the thing with Tenebrae? And the thing with Shin, we had no choice you took your sweet damn time with Hajime that—"

Risa cut her off, Risa sighed and walked away, "Like I said, I don't like you no more. Stop bitching about it and stop making excuses. Excuses are useless, they have no point. Own up to what you did, take the consequences and move on. That is how a Pretear should be. Be strong little Pretear, that is the only way to survive."

Himeno snapped, she had really had it with this bitch's attitude. Telling her this was supposed to be this way.

"Okay I get it you are a Princess and all, but I have had it up to here with all your bitching and all your shit. Tell me honey, how many of your so called perfect Pretears are left? Hmm? No answer? That's because they are all dead! If they were so perfect why the hell did they die? Now get off your freaking high horse and fight me now, we are going to end this now!"

Risa had the nerve to laugh, "Let's go, no Knights. Kei, get the smart ass bitch a sword. Yes, sweetie you wanted to fight I chose the swords, hope you're as good as your mouth claims to be."

Kei came back with a sword and gave it to Himeno, "Risa this is getting out of hand, just fight her without weapons, it's unfair that she had never wielded a sword before and you have had how long to practice with it? Just fight all natural."

Risa scoffed at his comment, "and pray tell me Keiy poo how long has it been since I have picked one up and fought with it? That little thing with Tene doesn't count, but if you think it's unfair, take the sword back. This fight is already like taking candy from a baby anyway."

Okay that had made Himeno even madder and she threw the sword down and charged Risa. She did a right hook to the side of Risa's head but missed at the last second because Risa moved. Risa laughed, "little girl, you can't match my speed."

Himeno charged at her again, but tripped over a root that had come out of the ground. She got her balance back quickly, but this time she was in the air. She couldn't move, she didn't struggle she just stayed still giving Risa death glares.

"It's fair Hayate, so shut up. Kei said all natural and this is natural for me. Now I am sick of your disobedience Himeno. I can't have this during a battle. The first time this happens it would mean the death of someone here. I can't have that…no I won't have that. They are all that I have left and I won't let some stupid human take that away from me."

She returned some of the glares at Himeno and said, "You, just like your lover are dismissed. I don't need people who would get everyone killed."

The other Knights weren't happy about this, well Tene didn't care one way or another but still, they were upset. They couldn't do anything about it. Risa was right. Risa's sister would be stronger then before and they could barely handle her last time. One simple, small mistake and everyone was dead.

Hayate looked at Himeno then at Risa, "Of course, we understand. If she doesn't understand Princess I will explain it too her."

He turned to Himeno who was really confused, "One little, small mistake that normally wouldn't do anything could cost us the battle. The enemy will be stronger then you could handle anyway Himeno. You would die and Risa would be trying to protect you and end up hurt herself and can't face her sister. If we are liabilities then we have to go. It's that simple."

Risa blinked at that, which was a pretty good speech she started clapping till snow hit her hand. It sizzled against her skin and she yelled, "Put barriers around your self's NOW! THERE IS NOT TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS! DO IT NOW!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: **WOW this is the chapter that has the past, well part 1 of the past, there are two different one if you haven't figured that out yet. Two stories, two battles. I just wanted you guys to know that if you didn't know, I went back and added some to the past...the dream that Hajime and Shin had in the beginning to chapter 10! It is a little chat between the King and the Princess. I also actually edited that chapter. I will go back and edit the others today, the ones that I haven't yet. JUST 3 MORE CHAPTERS!! YAAA, a warning here, I haven't edited this one yet. IT IS SO LONG 7 PAGES AND over 5000 WORDS! WOW!

Also a note on the next couple of chapters: at the end of this chapter! (as I am writing this in the doc loader thing on fanfic I am listening to he opening to Pretear!)

NOTE: LATER TODAY I DETELTED THE FIRST ONE AND ADDED THIS ONE IT IS OVER A 1000 WORDS LONGER! The past is in italics and one more thing, the first story I put it in Risa first person since she is telling it. The first part is here just doing a prolouge thing to get the time setting right, the actual story starts after that.

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone did as they were told and put barriers up around them. Hayate put one up around Himeno and himself. Risa didn't put one up, they saw the snow hit her and melt away. They Knights saw something was different about her. She was completely calm, her eyes were closed. They all knew she was focusing, something was wrong; she never was like this unless…she was fighting seriously.

Himeno, being the stupid human she was she really didn't understand anything at all. She was about to talk to Risa. But before a word or sound escaped her mouth Hayate covered it, and motioned for her to be quiet. He wouldn't risk distracting Risa, or interrupting her. Their lives depended on it, she never got serious like this unless all of their lives were in danger or there was a chance she could lose the battle.

She opened her eyes and waved her left hand from the left to the right. Her hand swept from Sasame's barrier all the way to Mannen's barrier, which was the last one to the right of her. Goh saw what she was doing and put his power behind hers and backed her up, Mannen he reinforced his barrier, he added more power to it so it could protect him from what Risa and Goh were doing.

They all saw fire surrounding and consuming the snow that was falling. Once the snow was gone they started to release their barriers but Risa's voice stopped them. "Don't release those barriers you dimwits. Can't you tell the snow was poisoned? The only one who probably won't be affected, and I am not one hundred percent sure, would be Mannen. That is if my guessing is correct."

"Oh the snow was poisoned, you are correct about and ant that it won't hurt Ice. Two for two I see, same old same old Princess, you never change." A girl's voice came out of nowhere. The Knights and Himeno all saw Risa's face harden with anger and hatred.

"I thought I killed you bitch! Don't you know when to die?" Risa almost yelled, but it wasn't exactly a yell per say. It was more on the lines of voiced loud, but not yelling. Himeno of course was shocked, why she didn't know, but she was that Risa killed a girl! The Knights didn't know who it was nor did they care, they were just worrying about Risa being poisoned.

"Sadly for you, not me, you didn't you old whore." Risa raised her eyebrows, along with a few Knights at that last word. There was no denying she was old, no one knew how old she was, she didn't even know…though there was no surprise there, she forgot things easily. The whore thing was a bit farfetched; Risa had never had a boyfriend or was even close enough to a guy to have sex with him. She would have killed any guy who tried; she just wasn't interested in that kind of stuff.

Risa turned around and her voice was full of annoyance, "Me the whore? I believe that was your job. I mean that is why you had to change Knights all the time right? You would sleep them for awhile then when they wanted more you just dumped them and put up a transfer right? On the lines of…sexual harassment I believe, but enough of that, I am so not in the mood to talk about that shit. Why aren't you dead?"

They heard a laugh, "Does it matter? But if you want to know so badly I will tell you. It pays off to sleep with them. Lucky for me, my last one was a healer too."

Risa understood now, "So the stupid bastard gave his life to heal you huh? He was stupid all right, he should have let you die—" Risa was cut off by the girl's voice.

"Well, he unlike your Knights loved me enough to die to save me. How many times during that final battle did you get hurt? When it was over you were almost dead, but did any of them heal you? No, they didn't. They didn't love you and still don't love you. Look at them now, your Wind Knight would whether have his weak human then be by your side and fight with you. He abandoned you, knowing the consequences, just to be with that human. How many of the others will do the same before the final battle? Will they stick by you and die like all the others during your…what did we call it? The Bad Princess' time…will you kill them like the others? Will you kill them like the Commander? Will you kill them like you killed everyone in the old Kingdom? Will you destroy and kill everyone in her World like you did to ours? Your Mother and Father dead by your hands! Your subjects, all of your people are dead! They trusted you to protect them not kill them! Who will be next?"

Risa fell to her knees, and looked at her hands, they were white just like the sand, and someone told her once. A fellow Pretear named Claire told her she was whiter then the sand. It was when they were playing volleyball; she saw her feet in the sand and made the statement.

"I know that, before I turned into the Saihi, the Princess of Disaster, my hands were so red with blood they could never be washed clean. Now, my whole body is red, covered in blood. I can never see the white of my skin again. This knowledge is poison to my mind, and yet at the same time it lets me continue on killing. I try, always to be the one who makes the kill. No matter who I am with, I try to take that on; I never want to see someone else who is cursed by blood like me again."

The girl was surprised at the confession, but was glad at the same time. She had succeeded in her mission, now it would be easy to kill the Princess. She never expected what happened next to actually happen. Himeno burst through the barrier Hayate had made and ran to Risa. She pulled her hand back and bitch slapped Risa.

Though to be honest, Risa didn't feel it, she wasn't even aware of Himeno standing there. She was lost in the memories of death and blood.

Himeno was pissed, "You, you always claim that you are a strong Pretear! YOU AREN'T! You are weak, like right now, those words the enemy said, you completely succumbed to them. This isn't how a Pretear is suppose to be, a Pretear is suppose to be strong, how many times have you told me that? All those things you said to me about what a Pretear is suppose to do or be you have lied to me! You aren't doing any of those things! You bitch, show me how a Pretear is supposed to be!"

The girl was afraid for a Moment that this would bring the Princess out of the despair she had put her in. It seemed that Lady Luck was favoring the enemy today and not Himeno. The memories of death and blood were too much for the little Pretear to handle. The little Pretear couldn't get the Princess out of her despair.

The girl laughed, "You fool, you mean nothing to her, and so do your words. She is lost in the memories of blood and death. She sees the ones she killed, and the ones she will kill. That is her curse, to see the past, and the future. She has always known that she would be a murderer, and that she would kill and kill. Why do you think for the longest time no one saw her? She locked herself up and trained to keep herself locked away. The Darkness inside of her, that was who would kill and kill. And then think about what happened after everyone found out she was the Saihi? She quit everything; she sealed her powers away and ran. Only a few knew and yet she took such—"

The girl stopped talking when she saw three men run toward their Princess, one she still wished would never run to her enemy. Kei, Sasame, and Mannen knelt beside her when they got to her. Kei supported her back, Sasame was at her side, and Mannen was in front of her. His eyes were hurt, but most of all sacred. All of their eyes should the same thing, they were afraid they would lose something precious to them.

Mannen grabbed her hands, "Risa, remember what you told me, God how long ago was it? I had just killed someone for the first time. It was one of my best friends, a childhood friend. He had become a rebel, and was going berserk. How ironic were in opposite positions now huh? Remember, what happened, REMEMBER!"

_Risa looked around; she saw movement and signaled to her partner, he nodded. Risa put up one finger, then two, and then finally she held up three fingers. They left their hiding places and moved they found the target easily. Risa blocked the target's escape and her partner had to fight it._

_She looked at Mannen and smiled, he wasn't called the Ice Prince for nothing. He had masked his emotions perfectly, even his eyes showed nothing. She had taught him good, she was proud of him. Though the feeling of being proud left her quickly as she knew what was going to happen. _

_The rebel had to die; she had told Mannen she would do it, she wasn't going to tell him the reason why she wanted to do it. It was because she didn't want him to have blood on his hands. It hurt you more deeply then you could ever imagine. She knew that more than anyone did, and she wished to spare him of that. She cared too much for him to be in pain, she could never forgave herself when someone she cared for got hurt and she could have stopped it from happening. Mannen had insisted that he be the one to terminate the rebel. So what was she to do other than to let him do what he wanted?_

_She knew that the reason why he wanted to do it was because he wanted to at least try and save his friend. Maybe if he calmed him down he could be saved. Maybe if he stopped him from going berserk and got him under control he could bring him back. The boy, the friend of Mannen's, had lost control of his power and it had consumed him. Risa didn't tell Mannen, but the boy was going to end up dead. _

_Either the power was going to kill him or someone was. The person who would kill him would either be Risa or Mannen. All Risa could do was watch and if Mannen needed help she would jump in without a moment's hesitation and do what she wanted to do in the beginning. Make the kill for Mannen, but all she could do was watch and that was what she was going to do. She just hoped that he was ready for what happens after you kill someone, but she wasn't so sure he was ready to handle it yet._

_She watched, Mannen ended up killing him, but as she suspected he wasn't ready for what happened next. She went to him, and knelt down in front of him. And made him look into her eyes, her eyes showed understanding and kindness and he could see some gentleness in there also. Where that came from he had no idea._

Mannen put his hand under her chin and raised it to where she could look into his eyes. She saw understanding, pain in them. He knew the pain, she also saw kindness and could it be? The Ice Prince had gentleness in his eyes? Could he be gentle? It made her want to laugh, but her voice was stuck, she couldn't laugh let alone talk.

"_Listen up my little Prince of Ice, I won't sugar coat it for you, it hurts. I admire those that can kill and not be affected, but it shows that they don't have emotions, they can't feel. I am ashamed to admit I can't completely destroy my emotions. You can always tell about those that have emotions and don't by if they are affected after they kill someone. I know most of the time it doesn't look like it, but I am affected and deeply too. There is always something that you have to remember Mannen, something very important."_

"There is always something that you have to remember Risa, something very important."

"_No matter how red my hands become, blood can be washed away, that is how we continue living."_

"No matter how red my hands become, blood can be washed away, that is how we continue living."

"_If people must kill in order to live, the blood can be washed away. Always remember that my little Prince of Ice."_

"If people must kill in order to live, the blood can be washed away. Isn't that what you told me once upon a time Risa?" He nodded to Hajime and he sent some water over her hands. Just like she had done with Mannen before, she had washed the blood from his hands. Mannen knew, as well as everyone else that there really was no blood on her hands; it was just in her mind that the blood was there. Even though the blood was only in her mind, the blood was really there in real life and had to be washed away.

For a second Risa wondered how Hajime knew about the water thing, she knew that Mannen wouldn't tell anyone of what had happened that day…it had to be what was said. Hajime had gotten what had happened with only listening to the words. Risa closed her eyes and opening them again. She could move again!

Risa tilted her head and looked into his eyes for a Moment and then closed them. The words she wanted to say were caught in her throat, and she couldn't say them, but lucky for her Kei and Sasame knew.

Kei hugged her from behind and said, "Risa says to Mannen: Don't ever quote me again! Do you think I am so stupid that I can't remember the words I said?"

Everyone laughed, but didn't say anything, Sasame continued, he grabbed her hand and put it in between his. "This is the part I don't want to say but I guess I have too… Mannen you really are a little kid, for everyone it is different, but in essence you are right. It hurts, that will never change, and the pain will never change or go away...that is the price we pay."

They helped Risa stand up and she glared toward the direction the girl was in, "Yuki get your ass out here, we need to finish this. I believe I still need to kill you. I will correct mistake of not killing you before."

Yuki laughed as she came into view, "You kill me? Yeah right, you can't do anything without all your Knights by your side. The poor pitiful Princess who can't be a Pretear without eight Knights to protect her, I am stronger then you. I always only had one Knight, and I survived."

Risa looked at her and laughed, "So that is it? You still have gotten over your jealously have you? Just because I had more Knights then you did…no that isn't it, is it? I was around someone you actually loved. One of my Knights…you were in love with him that was why you hated me. And since you couldn't have him, you started sleeping with other guys who would give you the time of day."

Yuki was mad now, her voice and her face showed it too. "YES! I admit it; I was in love with one of them. He wouldn't even look at me, all he saw was you! If it wasn't for your damn uncontrollable power I would have had him. You were so weak that you have to have one of each element around you so you could be kept in balance."

Risa nodded, "For once you're smart, has hell frozen over? Well, Mannen has it?" She looked at Mannen, who in turn shook his head, Risa sighed and shrugged. They all laughed which just made Yuki madder.

"Yes, I have every element inside of my body. I can't control it either, that is why I have another side to me, the Darkness that is the Saihi. What is more is that I can get possessed by them, they can control me, and I can hear them. I have to do what they say or sigh I start hurting and that isn't fun. Sometimes I wish I never had this power. Anyway just because you are a jealous bitch doesn't mean you have to attack me and try to kill me. Just ask him out yourself, but unfortunately for you, you are dying here."

A fireball started to form in her left hand and she shot it at Yuki, who in turn burned up, like the snow that she could control. After she was completely burned up, the water that was what she became turned back into snow and started to float around Risa. She giggled and whispered, "You are very welcome, sorry it took so long."

Risa turned to Himeno after Kei told her what she did or tried to do. Risa smiled, "You were right, I was a fool to forget my own rules." The guys coughed and Risa rolled her eyes and ignored them. "Now since you tried to bring me out of that I will tell you want you want to know. You want to know what happened in the past, am I right? "

Himeno nodded, and Risa replied, "But I can only tell you the first part, the second part, this isn't the time for that story alright?" Again Himeno nodded, Risa looked at the others and they nodded as well.

"It had been a few years since our team had formed. I think they had started to get tired of us, well the older ones. Hayate, Kei, Sasame, Goh and the Commander, though sometimes Goh was in on the fun as well. Sasame just sat back and watched, he was laughing most of the time when no one was looking. Hayate was half scolding us and half watching over us, making sure we didn't do anything too dangerous. The Commander was all scolding; he liked to threaten us too. Kei was like half Sasame and half Hayate. Mannen, Shin, Hajime and I were joking all the time, playing the jokes on the older ones was really fun. I remember that night; it was the night that had changed everything."

_Hayate was checking the tents; he went into the Commander's trying to find me. Why he thought I was in there I will never know. _

"I thought you might have been in there talking with him about where we were going or something." Hayate tried to save himself. Risa shrugged and continued the story. Mannen, Shin and Hajime tried to hide their giggles.

_So where was I? Oh yeah Hayate was looking for me, he tried the Commander's tent, then Kei's and Sasame's tent, but I wasn't there either. Then he checked his and Goh's tent, but unlucky for Hayate Goh was changing and was scared for life. Hayate knew I wasn't in there, I always screamed or made a big deal when I saw the guys taking off their clothes. Of course I was just joking, it wasn't like I did it all the time, and it was just fun screaming and making a big deal out of it. So after he got scared for life he went to my tent, why he didn't check there first I didn't know. But I wasn't there either, so it didn't really matter._

_I nudged Mannen on the shoulder, "We should really do one tonight you know."_

_"In the last couple of weeks we have done Hayate, Kei and Sasame, so who this time?" Was his reply, we sat there and thought about it, Hajime thought of someone first, "Goh? We haven't done one on him in a long time!"_

_I shook my head, "Naw, no fun there he is expected something tonight, apparently Hayate just walked in on him naked." We all giggled, they still didn't know who though, and I came up with someone. "I know! Let's do the Commander and I know what he is scared of too!"_

_They all wanted to know, so I told them: Darkness Leafe. They made ooohhh sounds. So that was decided, we had to wait a couple of hours so we continued to play what we were playing before I interrupted us. It was just getting good too._

_"Hey that isn't fair, you keep winning and we keep on losing. This isn't very fun Risa." Shin said._

_"And I am getting cold; can I have some of my clothes back?" Mannen complained, after he said that he shivered._

_I laughed, knowing that Hayate, Kei, and Sasame were close by and could hear us. "Mannen don't you dare say your cold, your Ice. Anyway that is what you get for losing; this is strip poker after all."_

_With that they burst into the tent. Shin only had his shirt off; Hajime had shirt and socks off. But Mannen was the one who had the most off. Sasame and Kei just laughed, Mannen just prayed that Goh wouldn't hear about this. This would be one thing he would never live down. Hayate was appalled that I was in the tent with Mannen like that, the others it was okay. Mannen had everything off expect his boxers. No wonder he was cold!_

_Mannen turned around and said hey to them, so did Shin and Hajime. I tried to ignore them and continue playing; I had only lost three times. I had lost my socks, my pants and one of my shirts._

_"Okay, Risa this really isn't fair, you have too many clothes to start with. You knew we were playing didn't you?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "Yep, that is why I wore a skirt under my pants and a tank top under my T-Shirt." Before I knew it I was grabbed and was taken out of the tent. Hayate didn't get far with me before I heard two voices: Hajime and Mannen's._

_"You forgot your panties Risa!" Hajime yelled._

_Mannen had to add, knowing it would completely freak Hayate out with him imagining things. Kei and Sasame just continue to laugh, but they didn't laugh they were cough laughing. "You forgot your bra Princess!" Yep, Kei and Sasame didn't expect that one, they were shocked. Hayate was even more shocked by my answer…the others were too, but not like Hayate._

_I knew I couldn't laugh so I had to yell back, "Hajime, I had a thong on before we started! Are you sure you have the right panties? I know I put on a thong today—" I couldn't even finish because Hayate dropped me and covered his ears. Everyone busted out laughing, well expect Hayate. Like they predicted he was trying to block out the bad images. The Commander was asleep._

_I told him we were kidding, and then before I left all of them I went back into the tent and said, "Remember tonight, you know where to meet me!"_

_They came into my tent a few hours later; the others didn't care because they were asleep. So we started planning. I would make a fox out of Darkness Leafe and then bamm he would pee in his pants. It sounded fun right, it would be really funny right? WRONG!_

_We were outside of his tent, I was about to do my stuff and here comes the Commander running out of his tent, screaming bloody murder. We noticed after he turned to us that he had cuts on his body. It had to be very powerful to do that. For him to be scared out of his mind like that, it had to be Darkness Leafe._

_The boys turned to me, their eyes asking me why, but I shook my head and then my body froze. Every eye was on me now. I started backing up, this power, the power that was in that tent I didn't like it. It felt familiar, yet I didn't know it._

_I backed up a few feet then tripped and landed on my butt. The thing came out of the tent and attacked everyone. I don't remember what happened after I tripped. I just know what I was told. They ended up killing it._

_We went back to the Castle and told the King, it was confirmed; there was a Saihi in the Kingdom. We spent ten months looking for her, and taking a beating too. We always defeated the enemy, but we had lost a lot of Knights along the way. This Saihi was the strongest that history had produced._

_Ten months and we got a clue, we knew where she was hiding, and all of her minions were there too. We took five teams with us. When we got there we had to fight off the minions guarding the gate. We got past it quickly and soon we were in the Saihi's base._

_The Commander ordered the Saihi to get out here and face us, but she wouldn't come. Then he threatened to destroy her house and her minions, which was when her minions came out of hiding. Just five, then Commander told the other Knights to stand down while he defeated them._

_When they were dead the Commander threatened her again and that was when I started laughing. It was my laugh it was my Darkness side's laugh, it seemed she was out. They didn't know that._

_They just looked at me funny, the Knights that you see before you now they came up to me, surrounded me and when they did they were thrown back and knocked out. And for some odd reason I have yet to figure out, they were thrown into hiding places I never knew were there in the first place._

_Anyway they just thought I knocked them out because they surrounded me and they thought I felt threatened by them. It was okay, since they had me. I looked at the Commander and he took a few steps back._

_My voice was different, my eyes were black and my hair was changing its color to black too. I started walking toward him and he continued to walk backwards. I spoke in that voice that scared everyone there._

_"You dare come into MY home and threaten ME? You come in here uninvited and then kill my servants? You dare threaten to destroy my home? How dare you?!" I took out my sword and killed him right then and there. Then I turned to the others, I had blood on me, all over me._

_They knew I was the Saihi, I knew I couldn't let them live. But I stopped; I started blinking my eyes turned back to normal. I looked around and saw Ashura, a Pretear the second most power in the entire Kingdom. My sister being the first, I wasn't included in that by the way. Anyway she looked at me and said, "Princess? Do you know where you are?"_

_They were surprised by what she said; it seemed she was the only one who got it. I didn't know where I was. I looked around and said, "Where is my team? Where are my Knights? And where is the stupid old man?" I ask these questions not knowing the answers._

_Soon, like a few minutes later, still no one spoke, we all heard groans. It seemed my Knights had woken up and they came up to me, they knew the moment they saw me what had happened. My hair was black as the Darkness and my eyes were their original color. I was back to normal…well half-way._

_I run to them asking them what was going on, Hayate ran over to the Commander or what was left of him. They then noticed I was covered in blood. Ashura walks over and tells them what happens. While I had walked over to Hayate smelling the blood to, I turned to him and asked him what happened._

_Some stupid Knight had the balls to yell, "You freaking monster, you are what happened. You knocked your Knights out and then killed the Commander!"_

_Ashura shut him up quickly, but not quick enough, I had heard what he had said. I back away; my hands were in my hair pulling a little. I was saying no over and over. One of my servants had seen what that Knight's words did to me and attacked him. He was a weak Knight and was killed quickly, his allies and comrades had no time to defend or help him._

_That started the Final Battle there. I just stood there watching, half enjoying it and the half wanting to fight, but my question was which side to fight on? The servants or the Knights?_

_Sasame got attacked and was again knocked out, soon I was watching all of my Knights getting beat up and either fainting or blacking out, some were knocked out point blank, not blacking out from all the pain or from blood loss._

_Kei was the last one, the way my servant had attacked him I thought he was dead and I snapped. I don't remember what happened, all I know is when it was over I was completely covered in blood. Everyone was dead; I had gone into a blood rage._

_My hair was red from the blood. My clothes—what was left of them—were red from the blood. My body, my arms, my legs, my chest, my stomach, my face, my skin was red from the blood. I didn't have anything on, except for what was left of my bra—which again wasn't much—and then thin thing that couldn't even be called a thong because there was so little left of it._

_No one was left alive, my servants were dead, my allies, Knights from the five groups, the five Pretears were all dead. I was afraid I had killed my Knights, but I didn't. Thank God. I know that now, I didn't know that then._

_I stood there in the center of what was my base; I was the Saihi after all, covered completely from head to toe in blood. The blood was from both sides—the servants of the Saihi and the allies of the Pretear, the Chaos Knight._

_I thought I had killed them, I was so ashamed of myself, and I hated myself so much right then. Not for killing my servants—they didn't matter and neither did the Knights or Pretears—but for killing my friends, the only ones I had ever let get close to me._

_My Knights woke up and looked over at the damage I caused and inflicted, and then they finally found me. They saw that I was alive and they ran to me, forgetting that I had just killed everyone, that I had hurt them. There also was something they had forgotten, two minor details at best. They had overlooked and forgotten that I was not clothed very much and I was covered in blood. They didn't care about anything they were just glad that I was still alive. They all hugged me, as they held me I cried. For the first time since I had vowed to never cry, I cried._

_I blacked out right after that. I was told later that they carried me a nearby house and asked the woman that lived there to bathe me and clothe me. It seemed that they had remembered those two unimportant minor details._

_They also lied for me, they said I was just caught in a massacre; I was the only Pretear left alive. They basically said that I was fighting to protect everyone and was the only one who had survived; they had been the back-ups who didn't get there in time to help. I had been buried under my fallen comrades. They didn't tell her that I was the one who was killing everyone, that I was the one who caused all the damage. No, they kept those details to themselves…it seemed they were protecting me._

_When we got to the Castle, they told the King everything. The King knew what really happened and he didn't say anything to me, he couldn't. For the sole reason, because I had run off. Right before I did I left a note. It said that I had run away, I sealed my powers away so no one could find me and I was going to train till I controlled that power inside of me. It would never come out again. Then after I mastered it I would come back and I would accept the punishment for what I had done._

_I wasn't the only one who knew I wouldn't have been punished; everyone who knew of what had truly happened knew that. I was the Crown Heir, how could I be trailed for the death of my comrades? No one outside of the Royal Family—my Mother, Father, sister and me—and my Knights would know what had happened. I wrote something else on that note too, one that none of them liked at all. I quit being a Pretear and a Leafe Knight. I dismissed myself._

* * *

THE QUOTES THAT MANNEN AND RISA BOTH SAY:

__

_**"No matter how red my hands become, blood can be washed away," Sanzo (Saiyuki episode 26 The Cry That Does Not Reach)**_

_**"If people must kill in order to live, the blood can be washed away," Merciful Goddess (Saiyuki Episode 26 The Cry That Does Not Reach)**_

DID YOU LIKE IT? I would like feedback, anyway about the last couple of chapters this is a spoiler so don't read if you don't want to! Also the next couple of chapters will be out one a day this week!

CHAPTER 12: THE EVIL SISTER COMES! AND PART 2 OF THE PAST! THE 2nd BATTLE! AND HER SISTER'S 2nd IN COMMAND...funny name! Also what Yuki is (the type of Pretear will be revealed)

CHAPTER 13: THE FINAL BATTLE, THE FINAL FIGHT!

CHAPTER 14: Feelings will be revealed...who loves Risa and who will be with her for the rest of...eternity?

TOTAL OF 6,209 WORDS THIS CHAPTER! LONGEST PRETEAR CHAPTER!!


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE:**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WHOOO HOOO! ONLY TWO MORE TO GO! AND THE LAST ONE WILL BE SHORT SORRY!! Its like the epilogue or whatever. This didn't take like six hours to write like the last one! AND IT IS PRACTICALLY THE SAME!! This one is 9 pages and OVER 6000 words! YAAAA! I don't know how long the next one will be...oh well. This is the second part of Risa's past, the second battle with the Saihis! I was stumped a few times while writting this but I got through, it is not exactly how I had planned it in my head (I don't remember how it went...this was like long long time ago like when I first started it sweat drop) oh well, hope you like it and one more thing: I HAVE NOT EDITED IT WILL BE POSTED WITHOUT THAT! I WILL DO THAT LATER TODAY AND IT WILL BE LONGER YAAAA!

NOTE: LATER TODAY I EDITED THIS! It has way more words now heehee! Some words that you might want to know mean:

IMOUTO- Little Sister

ONEECHAN-Big Sister

**Pretear of the Old Legend **

**Chapter 12**

As Himeno heard the end to part of the Princess' bloody past, she didn't have time to process it. Clapping was heard, it was lazy clapping. Three seconds between each clap. Everyone looked to Risa, who had a bemused expression on her face as she heard the clapping.

"Come here…don't be shy." Risa said softly, you could hear the laughter in her voice. The Knights were a little confused, the only ones she was like this with were the Knights she was closest to. And those Knights were here. As far as they knew there was no one left alive from the Old Kingdom.

Sasame and Kei looked at each other and sighed, they knew who it was. They had been the ones that had been with Risa since they all were small. Of course they knew who had made their Princess go all soft and amused. It kind of annoyed them and all, but they had learned to deal with it. This person…had to do so little and it made the Princess get all amused. It was annoying then and still annoying now. It seemed that nothing had change, but the question was did they expect it too?

They saw a woman walking toward them, she had long brown hair. It was the same length as Risa, her eyes…they were the same shade of blue Risa's eyes were. They were the same height, their weight…poor Risa was a little fatter, but don't tell her that. She will kick your ass to kingdom come if she heard you say that. So to be safe don't even THINK it, if you don't then you are safe my friend. Otherwise I don't think you would be.

Risa turned around and watched the woman approaching. The woman smiled, "So, it seems you haven't changed in all of these years. Such a good storyteller, I always did say you would have made a better writer then a Knight. It's good to see that you are still alive. I was getting worried, did you like who I sent to greet you?"

Risa didn't respond, she just held that smile on her face as she held her arms open and embraced the unknown woman. Seconds went by, Kei and Sasame were waiting for the worst to happen and it did. All they had to do was wait…and all it was, was just a few seconds. It seemed this woman got down to business and quickly too.

The unknown woman summoned a dagger in her hand and held it halfway down Risa's neck to the end of Risa's left side, but the woman's right side. Risa summoned a dagger as well, not really knowing what that woman had planned. She held it just a few inches away from the woman's back.

Kei and Sasame, who had seen only what the woman did, screamed their Princess' name. The dagger that Risa had moved to the left of its mistress it stayed right on the woman's clothes, as Risa let it go. Risa turned to her right, twisting around into the dagger as she turned toward the Knights who had screamed her name. The woman moved with the dagger, twisting her hand or wrist as it was to the left.

The Knights saw the dagger and closed their eyes, Hayate sniff the air, and he didn't smell blood. But how was that possible? Both daggers were primed for cutting skin and probably killing the target. They all looked at the Princess and the woman, trying to see why there was no blood. For there should have been blood—lots of it too—and death.

The woman's shirt had been sliced in the back, so now her midriff was showing. It seemed when the back half was cut so was the front half. Their Princess was looked at next. Her hair had been cut; the only hair she had left was from half way up her neck and above.

The Princess and the woman started circling the other and halfway through the circle the woman turned around, and then the Princess did as well—that was after the woman had finished turning around in her own circle.

"It looks fine; the short hair suits you, now when you fight you don't have to worry about it. Wasn't that why you tried to wear that helmet a lot?" the woman asked the Princess.

The Princess looked at the woman and nodded, "It feels better to, and great cut by the way it is even! Now about that shirt…it looks better than those that you made. So do you like the new shirt…sister dear?" Risa asked as she stopped circling the woman who turned out to be her sister.

The sister of the Princess was beautiful, that was what Himeno thought. What she didn't understand was if those sisters were enemies, then why were they acting like…well sisters? The sisters turned to look at the little Pretear.

"It seems that those that are born in the other World are weak oneechan. I think if we trained her…like the Special Pretear's then maybe she could be a good one." the sister who had spoken looked up at Risa.

Risa looked at her little sister and nodded, "I never thought of that Kurai. It would indeed make her stronger, but will it be enough?"

"She did beat that other Pretear, I know you saw that. My guess is that what was woke you up Risa." Kurai said.

"It did, but that isn't the point. Think about it, they were both Pretear's from the same World, so why would they be able to take the other? I mean, don't you get what I mean? They were both weak so why wouldn't they be able to defeat the other? Let's add to that shall we? She wasn't even facing the Saihi herself, it was just a puppet. So what do you think now after hearing that?" Risa asked her little sister.

Kurai nodded, this was going to be a problem, but she stopped thinking about that when she saw the look on the little Pretear's face. She laughed, "It seems sister dear that we have confused our little Pretear here. I can think of one thing that has confused her, but what of the other thing? That is something I can't tell. I can see she is confused about the Special Pretear thing, but what is the other oneechan?"

Risa sighed, "You still can't read people right can you?"

"I think I can too! What did I just do there? Huh?" Kurai said, getting a little mad. Risa just laughed at her.

"You can still take my bait; I am touched that you haven't changed at all. Anyway she is confused not only about the Special Pretear or SP for short, but she is confused at us." Risa looked at Himeno with a thoughtful expression.

Kurai was confused, "Why is she confused at us? I don't get it. And I do not take your bait."

Risa sighed, "You do and you know it, and your confused too, this is priceless. You really are clueless, my imouto. But that isn't the point here, which is a point for later okay? Anyway the point here is she can't see why we are so…nice to each other. According to her, we are enemies so why are we acting like…sisters?"

Kurai looked at Himeno like she was stupid, "Well duh, we are sisters. As for the enemy we always act like this. That is when we aren't fighting. As far as we are concerned, if we aren't fighting then we aren't suppose to try to kill the other. Blame it on our parents, they were weird like that and make us like that too. It's weird I know, but we can't help it. It's programmed into us."

Kurai turned to her sister and titled her head, "So since my oneechan is into telling stories today why don't you tell us ours?" Kurai yawned and waved her hand, "I am tried so I guess we can listen to part two of your story. When it is done, wake me up and then we can do the third final battle of your life. The last one, I promise. One of us will die so this has to be the last one right?"

Risa looked at her sister and nodded, why was it now all of a sudden she was ready to not kill her sister? Just minutes ago before she came Risa was ready to kill her. Ever since Risa woke up she had been ready to kill her, but now she wasn't ready.

Risa sighed, again another battle with her sister and she wasn't really going to fight all out. This was going to be another troublesome fight. One she would be glad is done when it was all over. She had never wanted to fight her sister, which was why she had always taken steps against fighting her.

Risa never knew that it would have come back and kicked her in the ass one day. Risa and their Mother trained her to be the best Pretear there was. Risa never wanted to be a Pretear, so that was good. One daughter the best Pretear in the whole Kingdom and the other the best Knight. Sadly there was yet another thing that her little sister hated her for.

Risa couldn't help it she was the best Pretear, that she was the strongest. She never wanted to be, but that didn't change the fact that she was. It just made matters even worse. It made her little sister hate her even more. Which just made things more and more complicated, it wore one out just thinking of all the ways Kurai hated Eris.

Risa looked at her little sister and looked annoyed, "No interrupting, you know I hate it when you do that. SO DON'T!"

Kurai laughed and nodded, "I didn't interrupt the last one did I? I have learned to be a good girl." Every Knight and Risa snorted, coughed, and tired not to laugh. Kurai tried to look hurt, but couldn't she just sighed and told them she would kill them all one day. And that was that, onward with the story.

Risa rolled her eyes and spoke, "Okay this had to be like a year after I had ran away. I was pretty good at hiding, as well as tracking so I knew when someone was tracking me. That was why no one had caught me yet. The King had sent I don't know how many after me so that I could be bring back, but it didn't work. I wasn't coming back. Soon, I got caught. I had forgotten that there were Leafe Knights of Darkness out there. That was my fatal mistake. When you search for someone while tracking you search for a specific kind of Leafe. That goes with the Special Pretear, sister dear explain them."

Kurai yawned, "Okay little one listen up and listen well I will only say this once. Special Pretear's are Pretear who are more…in tuned to Leafe then the regular ones. Like Yuki, you remember her right? She was a SP—this is short for Special Pretear, in case you didn't know. She could use Snow and manipulate it without being fused with a Leafe Knight. Oneechan over there is really in tuned with the Leafe then anyone. She is the Leafe Knight of Chaos for a reason you know. The Leafe can talk to her, can possess her, and can speak to her. I am a Special Pretear myself, I can talk to the Leafe, but that is all. I can't fully manipulate them like Risa can. I can't summon fireballs, freeze things at will etc. Though why I would want to freeze things I have no clue, it is a stupid talent. There never should have been Leafe Knights of Ice…and I fully mean that."

She glared at Mannen and stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. They both turned around and gave the hmph sound. Risa and the others laughed. "It seems that you two still get along as well as before. Anyway hopefully that answers your question about SP'S. Now back to the story, I got caught because I didn't hide my Darkness Leafe very well. I was trying to control it and train with it so…"

_I was sitting in the middle of a…I don't know what it was called okay? I wasn't paying attention during that class. I think that would have been geography class…never did like it much._

"I believe you skipped that day oneechan!" Kurai said bubbly, Risa glared at her and she shut up. Risa started mumbling about why believe little…_things _when they said they weren't going to do something.

_Anyway, I was trying to cool down my fever. I had a little okay that was all. About where I was…there was a waterfall, a couple of them up steam of the creek I was in. I think it was a creek, if it wasn't, it doesn't matter that is what we are calling it. End of story, now let's move on. _

_I needed to train; I had been slacking off for the past week or so. I summoned a barrier around me like always, it kept my Leafe in as I started focusing it. _

_My hands, I slowly put them out in front of me, calling forth the Darkness Leafe inside of me. I then drew my hands back to my body and crossed them, palms open and flat against my chest. This is where I sealed all of the other Leafe inside of me. Sound, Wind, Light—that most of all, I didn't want to be hurt while I was training—water…okay that stayed out a little since I was in it after all. I also sealed up Fire, Ice, Plants, and I think that was all. My Darkness had to stay out since I was training with it of course. What would be the point of sealing up the type of Leafe you are training with?_

_Like I said, I was training with it and didn't seal it away. My hands formed a ball in front of me; I closed my eyes and focused it. I of course had never been through the Leafe Knight of Darkness course so I had to follow what it told me to do._

_That was how I had trained for this year or so that I had run away. I listened to the Leafe elements and they told me what to do. Now tell me, who would know how to train better then the power itself? Anyway I was playing with it. Since I was playing around I didn't notice the tracking being done._

_Because I didn't notice that someone as tracking me I almost killed Kei, who had come with two Leafe Knights of Darkness. I was so into the power I didn't notice someone coming towarsd me. So when I sensed Light, I felt threatened, I mean I was so into the Darkness I thought I was the Darkness. I formed an attack out of Darkness Leafe and sent it toward the Light Leafe. If I had actually hit Kei it would have killed him._

_Lucky for me it didn't. Erebos had blocked the attack by absorbing the Darkness Leafe…which made him pass out. It was too much for him it seemed. As I looked back on it now, I laugh. My poor Erebos, so fool hardy, so ready to jump into anything for his friends, never thinking about it at all. _

_I jumped from the creek…or whatever it was and ran toward them. Of course I will admit I have a problem. I don't like clothes very well. Well what do you expect, I was living by myself. Let's just say that what I was wearing should not have been seen by men. I should have put more clothes on, but can you blame me for not thinking about that at that time? _

_I had just almost killed Kei, and I was worried I had just killed Erebos because of an overdose of Darkness Leafe. I ran to Erebos and grabbed him, and carried him to my tent. I laid him on the bed and started…destroying the Darkness Leafe I had given him. Letting it out slowly wasn't working. So I had to do something that might have killed him. I made him absorb some Light Leafe. That destroyed the _

_Darkness Leafe very fast. So that was why I had to be careful. I couldn't put too much inside of him or it really would kill him. _

_After a minute of that I stopped, I had destroyed all of my Darkness Leafe inside of him…not all of it mind you I left him some. Since I was…I mean since I __am__ such a nice person and all._

_Once he woke up we talked, apparently there was another sitting of a Saihi running around. Three Villages in the past two months were sucked of all their Leafe and the forests between them too. Two forests and three Villages, was the total and that was just in two months!_

_I just stared down at the ground, I didn't know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I wasn't the one who did it. I looked at them with a sad face and told them, "I don't know if it was me, I have been slacking off the last few weeks or so—" _

_Kei didn't even let me finish neither did Erebos. Erebos put his hand over my mouth to make me stop talking. Being the evil little nymph that I am I stuck my tongue out with made him jump back as if he got struck by lightning. We laughed and that lightened the mood…well just a little._

_Kei didn't give me a chance to talk as he tried to come to my defense. "We all know you didn't do it Risa, we know that. That isn't the reason we are here—" It was my turn to interrupt him. _

"_Then why are you here Kei? Tell me what happened last time. We never suspected it was me; I was with all of you, all the time. And look at me here; I am here with no one. I say that is an even better reason to say that I am the Saihi this time! Think about this logically Kei, that is what you are good at are you not?"_

_Kei sighed and so did Erebos. Erebos looked at me, "We have seen the Saihi Princ—" he saw the look on my face and quickly corrected himself. "Risa, she doesn't have blonde hair."_

_I looked at him coldly, "Neither do I when I am the Saihi, I have red hair, red from all of the blood I have spilled."_

_Erebos hit me on the head, "We have seen her without blood on her; apparently she doesn't like getting dirty. We know that either you don't care about getting dirty or you just love being covered in blood. She had brown hair, not black Risa. You have black hair as the Saihi. Her eyes were black, we think, though we didn't get that close to tell the color of her eyes. We are just guessing about the eye color of the Saihi. I am sorry we don't have any more information for you Risa."_

_I sighed and so did the others, I looked at them kindly, "You found me, I am surprised. I applaud you Erebos. If I was still a Pretear or a Knight I would assign you to my team. Now tell me about the Darkness Leafe I sense just outside of the perimeter I set up. It is another Knight of Darkness is it not? I am tried, so please go get him. Eat, sleep whatever you want, there is some bedding in the closet. I need some sleep, I am tried. We will discuss what you came here for when I wake up tomorrow." _

_As I saw tomorrow I looked at Kei who just smiled, he knew what I wanted. He knew I wanted him to wake me up. See if no one woke me up then I just wouldn't get up. Indeed he did wake me up, well after all the others had woken up too. Kei is such a nice guy, Kei had always been a nice guy._

_After I ate, I was introduced to the other Knight. His name was Tenebrae. I looked at him, and studied him. "So you are the third of the Leafe Knight of Darkness. We have only had three, counting you. The first one I know you are wondering about, he has gone missing. After I got through with him, he had to. Anyway it is nice to see someone else out there who can control the Darkness Leafe and isn't evil. Just _

_like Erebos I see a great future for you…that is if we all have one once this battle with this Saihi, is over."_

_I closed my eyes and a tear escaped my eye, I wasn't crying, just so you know. They weren't even sure they saw that tear escape my eye it was gone so fast. If I say there was no tear, then there was no tear._

_I looked at Erebos and Tenebrae, "One, Tenebrae that name is just too long you will be known as Tene to your friends from now on. Two, promise me something both of you. Once this is over will you go into training? Just the two of you, I need both of you really strong, more than double of your strength right now. There will be one more battle after this, after this everything will be over. No more Saihi's, no more."_

_They of course agreed, they told me why they were there. They needed me again, I needed to get back out there and fight with them. It wasn't long till the final battle came. I knew where she was, it wasn't the same place as before. She couldn't get into there. I sealed off that house. The house that I would once again be in after this battle was over. That was where I slept till I woke up and left to see the new Pretear's battle as the White Pretear of Legend._

_We, just like before completely destroyed the guards of the gate. When we got there we were in for a shock, well I was prepared for it, my allies and comrades weren't. We had on our side half of the Leafe Knights and half of the Pretear's of all our forces. On the enemy side were one fourth of our forces, while we had two fourths. Their leader, the Saihi was my sister. The youngest Princess of Leifaina. _

_I walked up to her, we like about twenty feet between us, by the time I stopped walking. "It seems that you will always follow in my footsteps. I chose to forsake the Saihi power, give it up and here you go and take it. Will you always have my leftovers? Look at that fool over there, one Darkness Knight, a weak one at that too. Didn't I almost kill him? Shouldn't you want to kill him also? Wasn't that your words after you found out what he did to me? He tried to take over my body, he tried to destroy me, and he violated the sacred pact between the Pretear's and Knights. He betrayed the Leafe."_

_Kurai stood up and nodded, "Yes, I wanted to kill him and almost did, but what was the point in killing him when he was already going to die? He will die in just a few moments."_

_The man looked scared, he really was scared. And I enjoyed his fear. I was on the line, between the Pretear and the Saihi. My right foot stepped over to the Saihi when my left was in the Pretear side. I was in both Worlds. Soon I would have to choose the World that I was going to step fully into._

_I nodded, "They told you not to, didn't they? The Darkness wants revenge." _

_I stopped moving, I couldn't hold her back no more, and I just let her go. This was my destiny to be caught in both Worlds. To forever be the Saihi, and to forever be a Pretear. She took over my body, I let her. I could feel all the Darkness, I could feel the negative emotion, and every memory I had of the Darkness. It completely consumed me; I had no choice, but to surrender my will, my control of our body. My other half, the Darkness of my Soul, I let it free. I let it take control. _

_My hair went from blonde to black, my eyes from blue to black. The Darkness surrounded me, became me. I was the Saihi; I was the Princess of Darkness, the controller of all Darkness._

_I looked at my sister, "You whose name means Dark Nobility. I give you credit for coming this far. Not many could be my heir. Not many could or will have the power of the true Saihi. The ones that will come after you, they are weak, they will never be true. You right now are the true Darkness of Leifaina. You _

_will possess those weak, not really Saihi's in the future. You have the power to make more, but they will never be true Saihi's like us. Like I said, I give credit, but not enough."_

_I laughed, it was cold, heartless, it was enough to make the bravest Leafe Knight piss in pants, to want run away far away from me, but they couldn't move. Too frozen with fear, they were._

"_You could never beat me; you could never be the true ruler of Darkness. I will always outrank in everything. In the Old Kingdom, the Light as well as this Kingdom, the Darkness. The only hope you have is to kill me. Which will never happen, I have seen the future as well as the past. You couldn't beat then and you could never beat now."_

_I threw my hands in there air, more the half of her minions surrounded me, "How could you hope to beat me when more the half of your Warriors, your Warriors of Darkness are my servants?" I gave a cruel laugh._

_My sister's eyes were full of anger, hatred, yes that was the way to go. Hate me; throw your angry at me. It only fed me; it only gave me more power. Her face was the same as her eyes, as well as her body. It just made me laugh, how could she hope to beat me when she only fed me? When she couldn't keep her own emotions in check? She had no hope in hell of becoming the true Saihi, the true Princess of Darkness. _

_She looked at me a few minutes later, it seemed she got the point of what I was thinking, she got her emotions under control…it was a thin layer of control, but was still an improvement of no control at all. She was learning fast, maybe she would be a good challenge after all I thought._

"_They are my minions, give them back, you have how many Knights and Pretears under your disposable? Why take my army? Why take my minions away from me?"_

_I raised my eyebrow, "Your minions, they are servants!" I waved my hand again and they left me just as fast as they had come to my side, they left it just as fast._

"_Minions!"_

"_Servants!"_

"_MINIONS!"_

"_SERVANTS!"_

_Mannen got tired of this and told us both to shut up, "Don't you think this has gotten a little out of hand? Just ask them!"_

_I nodded he was right, I was being immature…which was fun I had to admit. We asked them and about sixty-five percent said servant and the other thirty-five said minion. It seemed she had taken all of my servants once I had left and gave up being the Saihi. _

_She glared at Mannen, and he glared back. I myself got annoyed, "Sister, if you don't' like him ignore him! He will ignore you…or he tries to. Enough of this! We are here to put an end to this! LET THE FINAL BATTLE START!"_

_With that the Knights and Pretears went after the evil Pretears and the evil Knights. And for some odd reason some of the servants and minions were fighting…not all of them just a few. Three teams of _

_Knights and Pretears went after the bad ones and the rest of them went after the minions and my servants. _

_My sister and I just stayed back and watched, letting our…appetite get fed before we were ready to fight. We honestly didn't want them getting in the way of our fight, but it couldn't be help you know. I guess we kind of just let them fight as much as they could take out as many as they could. So not many would get in our way as we fought the other, we need no distractions as we fought._

_I saw that evil Darkness bastard get killed my two Leafe Knights of Darkness, Tene and Erebos. Sooner than I thought, I was approached by her. Yuki the evil whore of the Snow, no offense to the Snow of course, I love Snow, it was Water, Ice, and Fire mixed somehow right? I wasn't in the thinking set of mind then so leave me alone._

_Yuki, the slut wanted to fight me! She looked to her Master, my sister and my sister didn't care she knew she was going to die. Her best friend since they were children was going to die by her sister's hands and she was going to let it happened. It should just how much getting the Saihi's power effected her. That didn't affect me so I didn't care._

_I went up to Yuki before she even knew I had moved and slapped her; she flew into the nearest wall and broke through it into another one. She only went through one though, that was sad…according to my sister. It seemed that I didn't hate her as much as everyone thought I did. But again none of this matter, we watched the battle that took place, it didn't matter to us either. The deaths, none of it matter. We didn't care who were killing, who were dying, just as long as we were entertained. _

_Finally we couldn't take any more of it and our battle started. This was when the Darkness of my Soul took full control, so I don't remember much of that battle. I do remember that my sister and I were bloody, completely covered in it. Again with the clothes thing…it seemed when I fight…clothes's staying on me doesn't really matter. Then less I have the better…but I don't really like that. I don't like going around naked, but who asks me?_

_I do know that when I could see what was going on again, my sister was losing and badly too. She had nothing else to throw at me, where as me I still had a lot to give. A hell of a lot to give and what's more was I was willing to give it too. She did the only thing she could do. She knew my weakness, she knew my rules. _

_Rule Two: Stay away from others, don't get attached. _

_That was one of my rules, as long as I wasn't attached to anyone I could do anything, kill anyone, I would have no weaknesses. But I had abandoned too many of my rules. That one was the most important one and yet I totally disregarded it. She grabbed the one that was the closet to me, and yet I didn't even know it. She had grabbed Erebos, her Swords of the Saihi ready and aimed to kill him. _

_I knew right then that she had grabbed him because she was jealous of him. He was the closet sibling I had and yet…he wasn't even related to me. The Commander had been his Grandfather before I killed him, but he didn't care about that. He still loved me, even after he knew everything that I had done. _

_She stabbed him, right through the chest and threw him away like he was trash. I honestly don't remember what happened. I only knew that I had snapped. Very few had survived that battle. _

_When the Darkness of my Soul had taken over, it created an unbalance between the Leafe inside of me. Like we all know I am the Leafe Knight of Chaos, I have every type of Leafe inside of me. When I _

_snapped like that, the unbalance that was inside of me, just exploded. All of my Leafe combined, and just sent an explosive, devastating, destructive wave of Leafe out. _

_Everyone in Leifaina died when that wave of Leafe hit them. The only ones that survived were the ones who were at the battle. They saw what was going on and created a massive barrier around themselves, my sister helped with that. No one knows how many lived. No one cared then; all that matter was what damage did it do? _

_Later, a couple of months later when I woke up I saw all the damage, all the destruction I caused. I cried, oh how cried. I had broken yet another rule._

_Rule One: Have no emotions, seal them away._

_I had killed everyone in Leifaina, my Mother, and my Father, everyone in the Old Kingdom. I couldn't look at what was left of it. I just let the Leafe take control, they told me the damage, they told me what I had done. I thought they would hate me for I had done, but they didn't. They understood, because they were a part of me. They had chosen me for a reason, and this didn't matter to them. They told me something I would never forget. _

_**Princess Eris of Leifaina, Leaf Knight of Chaos, Pretear and true Saihi, ruler of both the Light and the Darkness, remember this if nothing. With death, there is always rebirth. **_

_I knew after what I did, even after what the Leafe told me, I couldn't live with myself then. I had to come terms with what I had done. _

_I left where I was and went straight to where the first Battle of the true Saihi had taken place, this was my home now. I put myself into a deep sleep. I sent some Leafe out there and tried to find out who was alive. Though I will admit I was only looking for certain people, the people that matter most to me in this cruel World of ours._

_I found a Sound: Sasame. I found a Water: Hajime. I found a Wind: Hayate. I found a Fire: Goh. I found a Plant: Shin. I found an Ice: Mannen. I found a Light: Kei. I found a Darkness: Tenebrae._

_I looked for another Darkness and found it, it was faint, but I found a Darkness: Erebos. _

_He was alive, thank God. They were together my Darkness Knights. They did as they promised me, they would train. As would I, during this long, deep sleep of mine where I wait till my sister, who in the blast I was told was sealed away. The Leafe that was the Darkness of Soul's doing. She used the huge blast of Leafe to seal her away. But unfortunately she could still get out, as long as the Saihi keep on being produced, she could still use them, and manipulate them. It wouldn't matter if they were weak or not, she could still use them._

_But as long as my sister would produce the Saihi, I would produce Pretear's. I sent out the power and let it chose one girl, every time my sister found a Saihi, I found a Pretear. _

_That would be the way till I woke up when Kurai broke her seal. Then I would come and finish the job, yes I would kill her this time and not seal her up. I just had to wait till I was awoken yet again. This time I would not let my emotions get the better of me, I would not let my feelings for my sister cloud my power. I would be at full straight and destroy her…that was when I woke up._

* * *

The quote that the Leafe said, "With Death there is always rebirth" I got that from Sailor Moon manga (comic) Sailor Saturn said it to sailor moon, she said she was death and Sailor Moon was the rebirth.

Did you like it? This was really long and i didn't even edit it yet! I had like 5000 on the last one before I edited it and it shot up to 6000 and this one before I edited it like 6000! I AM GETTING BETTER AND BETTER WHOO HOOO!

SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT:

CHAPTER 13: THE FINAL FINAL BATTLE OF THE SAIHI's, who will win? Will Risa..no can Ris actually kill her sister? Can she correct the mistake she made in the past?

CHAPTER 14: This will be like the epilogue, someone will confess their love...to who?


	13. Chapter 13

********

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS is shorter then the other words, its like 6 or 7 pages. BE FOR WARNED you may not like the ending to this chapter, but be happy, there is one more chapter so don't worry! It is around 4000 or so words before edited and i have to say yet again THIS IS NOT EDITED! I almost cried as i wrote this. so many tears falling...sniff sniff! ANYWAY ENJOY! AND REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and one more thing, I forgot that some people don't know Japanese words oops..

ONEECHAN-big sister or older sister

IMOUTO-little sister (there aren't many of these in this chapter, more oneechan's, when i went back and edited it i tired to put them in there.)

NOTE: I edited this chapter, it made me sad again, I added some more to it...don't ask me where. It is over 4000 words, just the chapter, that isn't the extra stuff I put in. Please enjoy!

**Pretear of the Old Legend**

**Chapter 13**

This was getting old, that was Himeno's thought as she heard clapping yet again after the Princess finished her story. Was she ever going to have time to process what was going on? Or what had happened so long ago? By the way the other sister was going, she never would.

Kurai clapped for her sister, "I am going to say it again, oneechan! Why are you still a Knight? Be a storyteller or a writer. That is your true calling. You could write the tale of our bloody and…horrible…um hurtful past? Yeah that is it, you could write books on it, and how the Old Kingdom of Leifaina got destroyed."

Risa gave her sister the evil eye, which was all it took to shut her up. It made Risa and some of her Knights wonder why she didn't do it in the first place. All Kurai did was make you tired. Just listening to Kurai for just a few minutes made you want to go to sleep, or go to the nearest hard material and start banging your head against it.

From the moment Risa heard that first clap she got a headache. And the longer her sister was here the worse that headache became. Risa looked at her sister and said tiredly, "You do realize that ever since you came I have got a headache?"

Kurai nodded, she knew. That was her job after all. Be a pain in the ass for your older sister. That was what it means to be a sister, and a younger one at that. The same goes for the older sister, be an even bigger pain in the ass to your younger sister. Isn't it always fun to have siblings and be pains in their asses?

Both of the Princesses sighed, Risa gave Kurai a look and she nodded back at her. This was just so troublesome. Risa looked at Mannen, who nodded to her also. She took one last look to look at her other Leafe Knights, they knew what she wanted and they nodded also. The last battle of the true Saihi's was fixing to start.

Risa rubbed her head and then started backing up. She stopped when she heard her sister's voice. "Don't you need to change? That is kind of hard to fight in oneechan!"

Risa looked at her clothes, she had a short skirt on, and it was ripped a little, as well as her tight black T-Shirt. Her boots that went up to her knees had cuts in them. Yes, Kurai was right, her clothes were wrong to fight in. She had to change, that made Risa sigh.

"Fine, imouto if you don't like seeing my beautiful, ghost, white legs then so be it! It's not like I want to show them too you anyway hmph." Risa said annoyed.

Risa closed her eyes and asked, **so who is going to get my battle clothes? Or will one of you make my clothes for me? I honestly don't care, I can go get them myself if you are feeling lazy.**

Kurai's eyes narrowed as she looked at her sister, "Why are you asking themfor help? Stop being so damn lazy and get the clothes for yourself!" It just made the little Princess mad that her sister was using her powers to talk to the Leafe for stupid stuff. It was wrong, but it seemed this was yet another thing that her sister didn't care about.

Himeno was confused, and I mean very confused and she was sick of it. She was tired of not knowing anything, she was tired of the things that she didn't know not only got her in trouble, but it could end with someone she cared for's death! But of course, as she had learned that she doesn't matter. What she doesn't know doesn't matter, that is until someone wants to chew her out! This was between these two Princesses who should have both been dead. Himeno started thinking of something insulting to the girls along the lines of 'expiration date'.

The Leafe Knights didn't know that she was talking to the Leafe, not until the little Princess got her panties in a twist. They didn't want this battle to start; there was something inside of them that knew that Risa wouldn't come out unscratched. They knew that she was already unbalanced mentally from all that had happened in the past. And what this battle was going to add to that? That just didn't want to see that.

The thing that could top all of that put together would be killing her sister. Talk about things that strike you deep to the core. Risa may be able to kill on demand, but the death of her sister at her hands…was something that they weren't sure she could do. They were scared for her, they didn't want to doubt her, but this was something they honestly didn't want her to do. So how could they have faith in her to do the deed when they knew what it would do to her?

Here she was always protecting them in ways that they never knew and ways that they did. And yet the one thing that wanted to protect her most from was something that they couldn't do. They all loved her, just as she loved them, but they were weak and couldn't do anything. Talk about self-esteem boaster.

They knew that this was something that she had to do, not something that they could do for her. It didn't matter how much anyone wanted to do it for her, she still had to do it herself. They would just have to watch and accept that if she lived after it—if she lived, there was a chance that she wasn't going to—she was never going to be the same. That was a given.

When Risa was surrounded by Leafe, the Knights and Himeno lost their train of thought and focused on her. Kurai was just getting madder and madder. She was remembering how much she hated her, how much fury she had for her older sister. Everyone knew that this was where the final battle was taking place; this was when everything was going to end…hopefully.

When the Leafe left their Chosen Warrior, she was clothed in her battle gear. Her tight black T-Shirt was replaced by a thin strapped shirt. Her low short skirt was replaced by tight black pants. Her long black boots that went up to her knees were replaced by a little shorter pair of boots that went over her pants. She would have put her long hair in a bow, but it was cut so she didn't have to worry about it.

Risa looked at her sister with no emotions in her eyes, some of her Knights were worried that she was falling back into her old habits, but they knew after a few seconds of just looking at her that wasn't true. She had really changed, for that they were glad.

"Sister should you finish getting ready too?" Risa's voice was steady, it held emotions, but no one could identify them. At least she had some, which was the main point of the Knights.

Kurai nodded, "I would like you guys to meet my general, my second in command. Come here Evil Fluffiernutter from Hell." Everyone and I mean everyone fell down to the ground with sweat drops on their heads.

Kurai had a sweat drop on her head as well, she whispered to them. "I tried to get him to change his name, but he is so damn stubborn."

She stopped talking when he approached, he was a short man. A dwarf or a midget whichever name you prefer, he had to have been at least four foot five or less. He had green hair that feel just below his shoulders. He wore green and black…don't ask why. His pants were black, and his shirt and shoes were the same. They both were a mixture of black and green.

Risa looked at Kurai and her eyes narrowed, "Don't say it—" she was cut off by her sister.

"ONEECHAN, guess what? There is someone shorter then you!" Kurai almost yelled to her sister who was just less than ten feet away.

Everyone, even the E.F.F.H—Evil Fluffiernutter from Hell for short—all fell down. After everyone got back up once again, it was then that Risa yelled at her sister, that this little stupid ass stuff was enough. Kurai nodded and snapped her fingers.

They were instantly transported the place where Kurai had been sealed away. Himeno and the Knights looked at Kurai and noticed that her clothes had changed as well. Her shirt was cut halfway down her down her stomach, her midriff slowing. Instead of pants like Risa she had a skirt, but under that skirt was shorts. She had boots that came halfway up to her knees. It was near the length as Risa's were.

She turned to her sister, "So what do we do about the minions…and servants? What about the Knights as well? Should they just stay back or should they be in this fight as well?"

Risa sighed and whistled. All of the minions and servants came out; she looked around and spoke two words: "Code DBS."

They all nodded and one minion and one servant came up to her handing her something. Risa looked at all of them and closed her eyes, she knew she was fixing to cry and she couldn't, she just couldn't start crying. Not when everything was about to be over, everything all the pain in her life was about to be gone.

"I am sorry, my servants…and minions. It is time to end all of this. Code DBS, Death By Self, invented incase we were overrun by the enemy and were fixing to lost. Invented by the servants themselves, their death would wipe out the enemy and leave their leader standing, victorious. I never wanted to use Code DBS…I am truly sorry."

They disappeared and then Risa pressed both buttons, one for the servants and one for the minions. Everyone turned around and saw not far away…they had blown themselves up and whatever was near them.

Kurai was having a cow and it was a big old one too. She turned on her sister, "How dare you do that? You just killed everyone in my army! Including the Pretears and Leafe Knights that had survived the last fight between us! How could you kill them? HOW COULD YOU?"

Risa looked down and she started breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Two tears escaped her eyes, one from each side, one from each eye. She looked at her imouto; the wetness from the tears could still be seen on her face as she spoke.

"This will end one way or another, I will kill you. If I die then so be it, if I don't that's great…I guess. I created them…from my blood and my own Leafe that stays inside my body till I die. When I killed them just now, I killed a part of myself. I don't think the same can be said of you. When all is said and done there will only be one Darkness inside of Leifaina. Tenebrae, if I am not alive, he will be the only one who controls Darkness Leafe left inside of Leifaina. The true Saihi's will die this day if that is what the Leafe want. They want your death, and I will by God give it to them!" Oh how she yelled that last part, it was those last words were Risa's battle cry.

Risa pulled her Swords of Chaos from behind her back in between her shoulder blades and uncrossed them in front of her. A strong wave of Leafe flowed from them as they uncrossed in front of her. It was directed at her sister, but instead of hitting her, Kurai moved and it hit the Evil Fluffiernutter from Hell.

Hayate grabbed Himeno and pulled her back, all the Knights jumped back to safely. Though there really was no safe place near here. Risa wasn't playing around this time. One hit and the EFFH was dead. They had to be careful or they would be dead next.

Kurai just kept dodging Risa's attacks, which was all she could do. She had never known her sister was this strong, it changed things. She could see that the Past was going to repeat itself. The unbalance of Leafe inside of Risa was quickly forming. Maybe she could win this battle after all…yes she could use that unbalance to her advantage.

Risa could feel it; the Darkness of her Soul was trying to come out. That couldn't happen; she didn't want a repeat of what happened before to happen again. She had trained for this, she had trained to keep the Darkness of her Soul from getting out, and by God she would control it.

A few more minutes and Kurai saw her chance, her sister Risa had made a mistake, and she couldn't control the Darkness of her Soul anymore. When Kurai tried to attack she was thrown back, she hit the wall and collapsed when she hit the floor again.

Kurai could tell that her sister was really unfocused; she didn't even go through the wall. She just had to wait, another attack like that and she would be thrown back even further and harder too. One thing she knew she couldn't do was attack someone that closes to her again. If she was to do that…a last resort she would have to use someone who didn't mean that much to Risa. But the question was…who didn't mean that much to Risa the Ice Princess? That was it, she had the perfect target, but it was only as a last resort.

Risa was inside of her mind, the place she always had to go to talk to the Leafe. She looked around her and she saw something coming toward her…what was it? As it came closer she knew who it was. It was the Darkness of her Soul. When it was right next to her it looked just like her. The only difference was it was black and Risa was white. The Light and the Darkness…Chaos, maybe that was the answer she was looking for.

She couldn't defeat her sister as a Pretear—the Light. She could kill her as the Saihi—the Darkness.

Risa was thrown out of mind by another attack from her sister. She was thrown back into a wall, this time she was the one who went through it. Her sister started walking toward her.

"So this is the power of the most powerful Pretear, Saihi and Leafe Knight in all of Leifaina? I don't believe it, if it was then I wouldn't have been able to throw you into a wall and break it. Is that unbalance of Leafe working for you?" Kurai laughed, this was going to be easy, she wouldn't even need the hostage thing, the last resort because she could kill her sister without much trying.

Risa knew it; she couldn't go all out against her sister, yet again. How could she expect to kill her? When she couldn't even fight at full strength? Was it her destiny to die here? Risa started thinking back to where she had released that huge wave of Leafe and wondered why it only sealed her imouto away and not killed her. It killed all those people in the Old Kingdom so why not her too?

Risa looked up at her sister and it struck her, why she didn't die and was only sealed away. "Kurai when I snapped and sent that huge wave of Leafe out that sealed you away tell me. Did you have a barrier up when the wave of Leafe hit you?"

Kurai stopped her advance and thought about it, "Yeah, that was how all of us survived, we combined our powers and created a barrier. Why?" her voice became suspicious.

Risa laughed, "It wasn't that I was weak, it was that you thought quickly." Risa knew what she had to do. She had to repeat what happened, she had to lose control, but first she had to weaken her sister so she couldn't use that barrier again.

Risa got up and summoned her Swords of Chaos again. Tenebrae and the others were confused at her words, but Himeno wasn't. "You stupid bitch, how can you think of doing something as stupid as that? Suicide is not the answer! You are the strongest Pretear, the strongest everything, there has to be another way!"

That just made the other Knights even more confused, suicide? Tenebrae got it. The Princess was going to combine everything inside of her, all the Leafe and do one final attack. She was going to combine what Tenebrae had told her Erebos did and she was going to suck everything out of her sister. She was using all of her Leafe to do it so it was going to kill her at the same time. She was going to die with her sister.

Tenebrae had to stop it, he couldn't let her die! "PRINCESS! Don't, you can't do this…we need you." His voice as practically begging her, Kurai didn't get it and neither did some of the Knights. Himeno and Risa laughed, they were all so stupid. It was so simple, how could that not see what she was going to do?

Risa turned to Tene and the other Knights, "For me to protect you and those that are in the little Pretear's…Himeno's World this is what I have to do, this is the only way to kill her." Mannen, Kei and Sasame heard the tears in her voice; they knew she meant to do it. But the question wasn't could she do it, they all were in agreement that she could and would do it. The question was could they let her do it? It was her choice after all, it was her life, but how much did her life mean to them?

Kurai knew that when she felt the rising Leafe surrounding her sister's Swords of Chaos that she had figured a way to kill her. It only took a few minutes to realize what she was planning. How could she be so stupid? The answer was right in front of her! Risa was practically telling her what she was going to do and yet she was being arrogant and thought she can't do shit to me.

Haven't they always agreed that those whose egos are too big they are the first to die? Her ego was the biggest here. But she wasn't going to die. She had that one last resort; she would win this no matter what.

Finally, Risa had put every ounce of Leafe she had inside of her body into her Swords of Chaos. She squeezed her hands tighter on the handles on her swords, blood was drawn. That was all it took, the blood mixing with the swords, the Leafe. That was the last of the spell Risa had cast, the spell as done all she had to do was hit her sister and they both would die together.

Risa raised her hands, raised her swords ready to attack, going into attack positions when she heard a voice, felt a body running toward her. She turned around and saw Mannen, running at her, telling her to stop. That she couldn't do this. That she had to live, what else he said or was going to say was cut off by Kurai who had grabbed him.

Kurai grabbed her last resort, Risa stared at her sister. Why was history going to repeat itself? All she wanted to do was to protect everyone, was that too much to ask? Was it too much to hope for? She knew that this time she would let the Darkness of her Soul completely destroy this World. Its wrath would know no bounds. For Mannen, what was this ache that she felt when she saw him in her sister's arms and a sword to him? Why did it feel worse than when Kurai had Erebos?

All Risa could do was collapse as she closed her eyes, her Swords of Chaos falling from her hands. She couldn't hear her sister, she couldn't hear Mannen, and she couldn't hear anyone. All she could see was that Darkness of her Soul again inside of her mind. Neither of them wanted to lose Mannen, neither of them wanted to lose anyone they cared about anymore. It had to stop, both finally were agreeing on something. They couldn't let Mannen or anyone else die, they wouldn't. The Light of her Soul embraced the Darkness of her Soul.

Kurai had stopped talking for a while it seemed. She was just so amazed. All she was doing was staring at her sister. Her sister had collapsed, her Swords of Chaos falling from her hands, Kurai had won or so she thought when she grabbed Mannen.

She was afraid, the Darkness started to surrounded Risa again, but this time it was different. There was Light as well. The Light it seemed, was embracing the Darkness. They were becoming one.

No one could keep their eyes off Risa. Her hair went from short to back to its original length. The color shifting from black to gold, her eyes weren't opened yet. The Knights and Kurai knew this was different from before, something was going on and they were afraid, they all were.

Risa stood up, her hair not falling to the ground; it seemed the Wind was playing with it. The color was completely black one second and then the next it had streaks of blonde running through it. Her eyes, when she opened them were black as midnight, but it had gold lightening flashing through it. She was the Chaos.

Kurai knew that this was the true power of her sister. For the longest time, ever since they were kids she knew there was a power deep inside of her. She was always afraid of it; she never wanted to see it. The thing she was most afraid of was that it would take her sister away from her, and it has. It just took her oneechan away from her.

Kurai looked into her oneechan's eyes and didn't see Risa anywhere in there. "You…why…why have you destroyed my sister? I don't see my sister inside of you anywhere. You stupid girl…why did you have to embrace the Darkness of your Soul? When you do that, you won't be you anymore. You become a completely different person. You are no longer oneechan anymore." A tear escaped Kurai's eye, but no one noticed it.

Mannen didn't want this to be true, his Princess was gone? And to make it worse it as because of him. He just had to go running to her, giving the enemy an opening for him. Did he not remember what happened before? What happened to Erebos?

Risa or her body, walked toward Kurai. Kurai threw Mannen toward a wall that was close to them. She never did like Ice anyway, look what it did to her oneechan. She always knew that Ice would take away her oneechan, which was why she never liked it.

Kurai did the only thing she could do; she knew she was going to die anyway. That thing wasn't her sister anymore; this battle had no meaning anymore. She grabbed her Sword of the Saihi and threw it at her sister's body. The sword was caught by Risa's body and then Kurai was stabbed with it.

Tears fell down Kurai's face as she whispered her last words, "Oneechan, why did you leave me?"

Mannen looked at the body of his Princess, he could feel it. It wasn't his Princess anymore. Risa got what she wanted, she wanted to protect them, and she did. But what was the cost? The King had always told them, something Risa learned and lived by always. There is always a price for everything. It seemed Risa didn't care about it, why were they the only ones who had?

For the first time in his life he agreed with Kurai, he thought this was wrong. Risa isn't Risa anymore, it was wrong. Risa was gone, Risa left them all. Mannen whispered, "Risa." Tears escaped his eyes, fell to the ground. As soon as they left his eyes they froze. Little ice crystals were heard dropping to the ground.

Risa's body turned around and titled her head when she heard her name, when she saw those ice crystals her eyes went back to normal. She closed her eyes once more as she whispered two words as she fell out of the Castle where she and her sister fought, the Final Battle for them all. She fell downward to the ground; she was a long way up too. Had to have been over five stories, ten stories tops, it was that high up.

Her voice could be heard, so soft, so full of guilt and sorrow. Two words, which broke everyone there's heart.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**HELLO! I know, sad isn't it? I warned you, but I believe in happy endings, so the epilogue will come! PLEASE REVIEW! Here is the spoiler for next chapter:**

**CHAPTER 14: Will she survive the fall? All of her Leafe went into fusing of the Darkness of her Soul and the Light of her Soul, will she have enough to survive? Will on of her Knights come to save her? And who is confronting who about feelings when everything is all said and done?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: **wow this is the last chapter, I have been doing this story for...a long time, it started in December 21, 2007 and it ends 6-27-08. It isn't taking as long as some of my other stories. I had one since 2006! Of course my first one is finished The Planet Knights. I still have to work on the others from 2006! I know I am evil and I haven't updated The Playboy's Love Quest, i promised I would. Then there is my being evil again and started ANOTHER STORY for Black Cat! sigh, I need to get my priorities straight. This thing is like 9 pages long! Just like my last couple of chapters (11-12) but it isn't quiet 6000 or so words! I know this has been a long time coming but this is finished! YAAAA! Hope you like it as much as I did.

NOTE: I didn't publish this till I checked over it! THANKS EPIC FARMER for being my beta! You helped me a lot! Well again hope you like the ending to my story...sigh i am not good at endings.

IMOUTO- little sister

NII-SAN- older brother

**Pretear of the Old Legend **

**Chapter 14**

They saw her fall; every Knight heard the tears in her voice. Himeno just couldn't move, this was just too much for her. She never thought that Risa would die, she was just so strong! How could girl so strong, her will so powerful, just fall out of this Castle so high from the ground?

Three Knights ran toward where she had fallen from. It was the three Knights that mattered so much to her, and she who mattered just as much to them. Mannen just couldn't process it, how could his Princess, his love, fall like that? It just was impossible. She was too strong, sure she was a klutz, but still, she was just too strong.

He heard two voices, it sounded like Kei and Sasame, but he wasn't so sure. After a few seconds of listening to them, yeah, it had to be them, he always knew that they were close to his Princess, closer then he would ever be. That made him sad.

"She fell…because when she changed backed to her old self she stepped back and lost her balance." It sounded like Kei…or was it Sasame? Mannen didn't know, nor did he care, he was heartbroken. His Princess had changed back and yet here she was dying in front of his eyes yet again.

"She wasn't dead when she fell, but when she hits the ground she will be." Mannen knew it was Sasame's voice, so that meant the first one was Kei's.

Mannen looked down, he saw her falling, and it broke his heart again. He couldn't think and we all know that you have to think, because if you don't think you do stupid stuff and Mannen did just that. He jumped after her.

He had one thought, one goal, one wish. He only wanted to do one thing; he wanted to save his love. Even if she didn't love him, he still wanted to save her. It would be enough to just to see her, to see her happy, to see her smile. Even if she was in love and with someone else that wasn't him, as long as she was alive and happy.

He knew that she was closer to Kei and Sasame, then him. She would choose one of them, they had been together for far longer then he and Risa had known each other. He knew that the moment she chose them as her Knights, he had seen the way she always acted with them. So comfortable, she opened up fully for them, she let them in.

He stilled loved her though, and he would do what he had to do to save her. Even if it meant dying, he would make sure she lived, she just had to.

He forgot everything when he saw her, falling faster than he was. At this rate he wasn't going to get to her in time. They still had about five stories left. He only thought of his one goal, his one wish, nothing else matter other than that. Other then saving the woman he had loved for centuries, for a long time. She had always protected him, now it was his turn to protect her.

He knew the only way to save her was use his Leafe. The source of his life, that Leafe, he would use his life to save her. He reached deep down into his core, and found his Leafe, the source of his Life. He grabbed it; he had to think fast, how was he going to save her?

Something happened he never expected, the Leafe spoke to him, it was all the Leafe. Wind, Sound, Plant, Water, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice...he found the Leafe that controlled Leifaina. The ones that spoke to his Princess, protected his Princess, and possessed her at times.

They saw his thoughts, his only wish, his only goal, and they wanted to help him. _**Please use us to save our Princess, please we see what you want and we will help you! Just save our Princess, our Knight, our Pretear and Saihi!**_

He smiled, so this was what it felt like to have every type of Leafe inside of you, talking to you. It took a lot out of him; it was confusing, and the pain. Now he knew what his Princess had been though. He was going to use the Leafe to save his Princess; he had no time to think.

The Wind Leafe he could feel boasting his fall, closer, just a little closer and he would have her. He was so close to her he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, her arms, it was like she was reaching for him. Just like all those other times, she would either wait for him, her arm reaching toward him, waiting for him. Or other times where she just grabbed him and dragged him with her. There were also those times that he was dragging her, this time he would protect her.

He upped the Wind Leafe around him, it pushed against him harder, and there she was! He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He squeezed her tight, holding her to him; he looked down two stories left, so close to the ground. They would be on the ground before they knew it, he had no time left!

What was he going to do? He did the only thing he could think of, he used Ice. He was the Leafe Knight of Ice. He made it twist around like a slide till it hit the ground. They slide down it, and when they got closer to the ground he saw Plants spring up to meet them. It seemed that the Plant Leafe around wanted to help too! He was thankful, oh how thankful he was. He honestly didn't know how he was going to stop there fall.

When he got up, he picked her up as well. He was holding her bridal style. She was getting colder by the minute. Her Leafe was leaving her; he had to find somewhere safe to go to help her. As he looked around he knew where they were. They were near her house, the one where they found out she was the Saihi. And the place she had slept for centuries till she returned to them…to him.

He ran toward the house. Of course he knew where it was, he wasn't exactly a stalker. He just came every now and then to watch her make sure she wasn't having any nightmares, while she was sleeping all those centuries. He remembered those nightmares. She couldn't sleep for days after one.

He always knew when she had one, because he couldn't sleep either. He would get out of his tent and walked into the woods, find the closest stream or creek, and he would find here there. She would have her knees drawn up to her chest and she would be rocking back and forth. He wasn't the only one that knew the state she was on, Kei and Sasame knew also.

Sometimes he would get there before they would, and when he did he sat beside her and waited till she noticed him. When she did she would cling to him, he would have to hold her for a while, sometimes she would go back to sleep. Sometimes she wouldn't, but he never left her, he held her for as long as she needed it. The times that she did go to sleep he just held her while she slept.

Those horrible nightmares, they would have blood, death, and despair in them. He always wondered how she could deal with it all. It took her while before she would actually tell him what her dreams were about. She would see past battles, people killing other people. Betrayal, everything you could think of she saw it. She even told him that she saw herself killing the people she cared for, and the people that 

cared for her. She also said she saw herself killing those that didn't matter to her, the ones she wanted to kill.

He asked her once, what age did she start having those dreams and he was shocked and applaud at her answer. She told him she had started having the dreams ever since she can remember, probably as young as one or two years old. He couldn't believe it though, she was always so happy, she never showed that she had seen such horrible things at such an early age. It just showed how good she was at hiding things, how good her masks were.

She could fool anyone and everyone. It didn't take much either for her. She told him after a while it became second nature to her, hide everything from everyone. The only one you could trust was yourself. Though she had told him, he thought it was a few nights before the battle with her sister the first time that she was wrong, about the trust thing.

She wasn't the only one she could trust; she smiled and said that her Knights had taught her that. They had stayed with her through thick and thin. She had learned to trust them with her life and she whispered something that he wasn't supposed to hear. She had also wondered if she could trust one of them with her heart.

Mannen shook his head and opened the door to the house. He just prayed he could get her to her room…now which way was it again? The house had changed since the battle. It looked like a regular Castle now. Except the top floor…it was still the same. The blood was still caked on the walls; he didn't want to know whether or not the bodies were still there.

He found her room, placed her gently on the bed. He looked at her, her face was getting paler. He had to do something! That was when he remembered that this house had lots of rooms full of everything you could think of!

He ran through the house looking for a medic room or something, he found a library. What use was a library when you couldn't tell what book was what? He turned to leave and tripped over something. A book of course, but the title told him this was something he needed. **Idiots Guide to Healing a Pretear or a Leafe Knight. **There was a little sticky note on the book below the title: **You will need this book when your patient is drying from loss of Leafe. **

He grabbed the book and ran back to Risa's room. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand the words…this was so complicated, how the hell was this an Idiots Guide to Healing? He threw the book down and saw that there was a note sticking out of it. He picked it up and read it.

_Hello and congratulations on getting into my house without being killed! I am Princess_ _Eris of Leifaina. If you are reading this book and know nothing of Healing then you don't understand it. Lucky for you I made it less complicated. Good thing for you huh? _

_Okay, on a shelf inside of my room—be careful I have traps in there—there are bottles. The white, clear body is for the Pretears dying from loss of Leafe. The other bottles have different colors. The green one is for Leafe Knight of Plants. Red is for the Leafe Knight of Fire. Gold is for the Leafe Knight of Light. Black is for the Leafe Knight of Darkness, etc they are labeled for what Leafe it is. _

_If you are looking for one for me—which could be a possibility—find the one that looks weird, it has every Leafe combined inside of it. I am the Leafe Knight of Chaos you know, so I need all of them. Use it spraining, don't give me a lot, just a little at a time. I won't need the Ice because as soon as I recover with the stuff in the bottle I will get it back in a matter of days._

_IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! There is one Leafe that I DO NOT HAVE! I don't have Ice Leafe; it isn't in my collection for the Leafe Knights or inside of mine. I just couldn't get that one inside of a bottle…that is weird. Anyway hope this helps! If you are doing this for me, know that I thank you!_

_Princess Eris_

_Leafe Inventor/Experimenter: Rank: First Class_

_Leafe Knight of Chaos: Rank: Elite First Class_

_Pretear: Rank: SP#1_

Wow, was all Mannen could think, she was really smart, she was one of the First Class Leafe Inventors/Experimenters! You had to be elite just to be one of them, and she was first class? Well she had to be if she came up with this.

He went over to the shelf and found the bottle; it seemed no traps were coming at him. It must have been because he came in with her, yeah that was it. It couldn't be because she trusted him and set it up where it won't affect him…maybe that was it. She had told him once upon a time that she did trust him, him and all of her Knights. Just her few precious Knights, she must have set it up for all of them so the traps wouldn't effect them.

He went over to her and gave her just a little. Just like the note told him, once he finished he noticed that Risa didn't look as pale as she did before. She was getting better.

A few hours later he gave her a little more of what was in the bottle. When he tried to leave she grabbed his arm. He froze; he slowly turned to her and noticed she was still asleep. He soon heard something come out of her mouth; he thought he would never hear those words again.

"Mannen…please…don't leave me." Risa whispered softly.

Mannen nodded, he wasn't going to leave her, now or ever. Not until she told him to, he would always be there for her.

Three hours later he gave her some more, her third little drank from the bottle. Ten minutes later he heard something that stopped his breathing.

"Mannen, don't cry. I hate seeing and hearing those Ice crystals fall to the floor. It breaks my heart…" Risa trailed off at the end, it seemed she went further into dream land.

Mannen knew now, that Risa cared more for him then he had originally thought, maybe there really was hope for him. Maybe she could or would come to love him.

Mannen woke up and looked at the clock, it was eleven A.M. He slept for over twelve hours! The last time he looked at the clock it was around nine or so P.M. When he looked at the date on the clock he froze…he had been asleep for two whole freaking days! During that time the Princess didn't get anything from the bottle!

He ran to get the bottle and then rushed back to his Princess. He blinked, she looked so much better. It was like she really was asleep and that was all. It was as if she wasn't fighting for her life, maybe if he was lucky she wasn't fighting for life…he could only hope. He put his hand on her forehand and blinked again, her fever had cooled down. She was perfect, her Leafe was all balanced and everything.

He dropped to his knees, thank God. She was going to live and all thanks to him. Soon he fell back to sleep and was awoken by giggling. He looked up and saw his Princess looking at him with a smile on her face. She had been watching him as he slept, he didn't have time to feel embarrassed, and he took no time in looking her over. She was back to normal, she was herself again.

He didn't think again, and what did we say before about not thinking? You do stuff you wouldn't normally do. He hugged her, whispering over and over in her ear, "Thank God your okay, you came back to me!"

She laughed and hugged him back and whispered in his ear also, "Yes, thanks to you I alive. Thank you Mannen."

He let go of her and just sat back and looked at her. It was his Princess, she back to normal; she wasn't like she was before when she killed her sister. She was Risa, his Princess, the one he loved.

She interrupted his thinking, "So, I hear from the Leafe that they spoke to you! Congrats Mannen, I know for someone who has never done if before it hurts. You will get used to it, I did."

He titled his head, he was confused, "I will get used to it…you mean it wasn't a onetime thing?"

Risa shook her head, "You will always be my Leafe Knight of Ice, but you have changed." She looked away, not wanting to look at him, he thought he heard her whisper an 'I'm Sorry'.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "What do you mean you're sorry? How have I changed?"

She sighed, "Once you hear the Leafe…you never stop. Apparently, when they talk to someone something happens to them. When I started talking to them they gave me something some after a time would view as a curse, some a blessing. I will forever, as long as they dim me fit, be their Chosen One. I will fight for them; I will destroy those they dim unnecessary. What I mean by that is those that have and can use their power and they don't like it I have to kill them. Like with Yuki, the Snow didn't like her or what she did to people."

Mannen eyes softened, "So, you won't die till they say so right? You could live forever." He chuckled, "I can see how that would be a burden, I am glad you told me. So tell me, I can handle it. What have them given me?"

Risa turned her head away, it seemed she couldn't meet his eyes, was it that bad? Was what the Leafe gave him that bad that Risa couldn't even tell him while looking at him?

"They said, that you were willing to do anything to save me, even use you're Leafe, the Leafe of Life inside of your body." She looked at Mannen now, he nodded, and her eyes grew wide.

"And since they saw you weren't lying and really meant that they…" she just couldn't say it; Mannen sighed and made her look him in the eyes, "Tell me Risa."

She took a breath, "I am sorry, I know that you don't want this. I told them, but they seem to think otherwise. For as long as they need me, they want you to stay with me, as my Guardian, my own Special Leafe Knight. I'm really sorry!"

With that she got off the bed and ran. Look at what she did to him! All she was trying to do was protect him from her sister, protect everyone and here she is condemning him to be with her forever! How could 

she be so selfish? Deep down she knew she wanted him to be with her forever, but she didn't know why though.

She barely got out of the house when he caught her. He grabbed her from behind and held her to him.

"Stop running Risa, I'm not going to bite you know…that is if you don't want me to." They laughed, it really was like old times, just hanging out and laughing together, but she couldn't forget what she did to him.

Again she kept on apologizing, but he stopped her by saying shh, over and over in her ear. "It's okay Risa, you are just assuming things, let me tell you what I have to say about this alright?"

He waited till she nodded, and he continued, "I was so scared, I was truly scared when I saw you fall. I thought you were dead before that. When you combined with the Darkness of your Soul I was really scared that you have left me, that my Princess…my Risa was gone."

She stopped breathing…his Risa? He thought she was his? What did that mean?

"I jumped after you, because I wanted to save you, I would have done anything to save you. About this living with you forever, staying by your side forever, I will only do that if you want me to." He took a breath; maybe he would be able to do this. "I know you would whether have Kei or Sasame at your side, but I am sorry to say it's me. I…"

He stopped, he couldn't' go on, he couldn't tell her that he loved her. She turned around in his arms, and looked into his eyes, "Finish." That was her only word and yet it gave him enough courage to tell her.

He pulled her closer to him and said those three words that he thought he would never be able to tell her, "I love you."

Of course, this is the third time that he forgot to think and he did something he deemed—that is when he started thinking again—unforgiveable. He kissed her. When he got his senses back he was staring into her shocked face. He backed away, he couldn't take this. She didn't love him, he knew it. Her face showed it, it proved to him what he already knew. She loved someone else; maybe it was Kei or Sasame, who knew? But she didn't love him.

He tried to run away, keyword here: tried. It was her turn to grab him, she was confused. "Mannen, you love me?"

He froze, so this was it. She still thought that there was no one who could love her. She always thought that since she had all this power, she could never love anyone or find anyone who loved her. He nodded, she smiled. She started laughing; now Mannen was confused.

"All the signs and I couldn't see it. I am so stupid." Now Mannen was confused, was his love that obvious?

She pulled him to her and kissed him. Now it was his turned to be surprised. All he could do was kiss her back. When they broke the kiss, she smiled another one of her true smiles.

"I was so stupid Mannen, all this time and I never saw that I loved you too. And here I thought I was so smart!" They both laughed.

After they spent an hour or so just talking, about anything or nothing in particular Risa realized something.

"Oh my gosh! Mannen don't you think they are looking for us? I mean, God how long have we been gone? Don't you think they are worried about whether or not I am okay? I did fall down almost ten stories high. Poor Sasame and Kei, they are probably worried to death. Let's go!"

This was another moment where she dragged him along. At least this time he wasn't the one grabbing her, he was glad he would never have to do that again. He never wanted to be as scared as he was when he was chasing her down toward the ground.

They ran, or should I say they flied? Risa could tell where they were, she said, "I can always track Kei and Sasame anywhere. They same goes for them. We have always been able to do that since we were kids. Ever since I got lost that once, they have always been worried when I am not in their sight.." She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

Before they got there Mannen stopped her, he had to know something. Something that had been bugging him for a while, he had to ask her. "Risa, I love you, you know that and I know you love me, but… I am sorry to say I am the jealous type, very jealous type. What are Kei and Sasame to you?"

Her face went from serious to amused in mere seconds. "That's all?" he nodded, and she laughed and started dragging him into the clearing where they were, the rest of the Leafe Knight.

Risa ran straight to Sasame and hugged him. Then she backed up and looked at him funny, then sighed and rolled her eyes. She then turned to Mannen, who was confused at how they knew what the other was thinking, but just guess that it was the Leafe again.

"This thing….called Sasame is like a brother to me. We grew up together; we have known the other since like two years old or so. He is way over protective. He needs to grow up and get himself a girl."

Everyone laughed at that, including Sasame. He just chuckled and said, "How can I get myself a girl when my little imouto needs looking after twenty-four seven?"

Risa just sighed and said, "nii-san, I am grown I don't need a babysitter….not anymore."

Kei just laughed when she turned to him, he didn't do nothing when just for no reason jumped him. She was now on his shoulders, "This idiot is one of my closest advisors and friend most of all. We have been together since we were five I think…anyway—"

Kei didn't let her finish. "You sure aren't a baby no more, you don't weight like one." Risa blushed and hit him on the head, they all laughed except her. She calmed down after a few minutes and sighed.

'You really are a meanie. Anyway I was fixing to say he is my gay friend that—" Every Knight and Himeno included fell down. She fell off Kei when he fell. She laughed, when he started chasing her.

"Tell them I am NOT GAY! You know that BETTER than anyone! I have PROVED to you I am NOT GAY! Tell them!" Kei yelled at her as he chased her. Risa was laughing, and then she hid behind Himeno. That put a stop Kei chasing after her.

"Okay, little Ri, this isn't fair. Hiding behind a girl…that isn't the way a Knight should act, fight your own battles! Be a man and get out from behind that girl and fight me! One of one and then we will see who is the gay one." Kei said.

Risa just laughed, "One I am not a man so that doesn't really apply anyway. Just give up, and accepted it I beat you yet again!"

"Hell no, not until you tell them I am NOT GAY!" Kei said hotly. It just made Risa laugh.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice it seems. I am going to tell HER, if you don't stop." She smirked as she said that, his face grew pale. She knew she won, this was just so easy.

'That really isn't fair, blackmailing me. I give up." He mumbled.

Risa smirked and clapped! "Yaa for me, I win…again!" She ran to Mannen and stood beside him.

Himeno had to ask, "Who is this girl that makes Kei give up so quickly Risa?"

Risa smirked again, but she looked at Kei before she spoke. He gave her a look, Sasame just laughed. "Tell them Risa, tell them about her."

Risa smiled evilly, "She is someone who has even more control over him then I do. All I have to do is mention her and bamm! He does anything I say."

Sasame laughed and said, "He does that anyway Risa or haven't you noticed?"

Kei was next, "She does the same to me as you do Risa, so don't think."

Risa blinked in confusion, "She blackmails you too? With who?"

Kei pointed to Risa, and Sasame laughed again while Risa giggled. Himeno tried to get her to tell her who this girl was, but Risa wouldn't budge. "Kei has to tell you and don't think of making him tell you."

She looked around and noticed that everything was calm. She tilted her head back and just closed her eyes. "It's so peaceful again; the Leafe is in harmony once again, no more unbalanced."

She walked toward the edge of the cliff and looked over. She saw some ruins in the distance; she turned back to them, her Knights, the ones who had been with her through it all. One new person with each battle eh? Tenebrae the second one, and Himeno the second, she smiled at them.

"So guys, who wants to dig through some ruins? We have time and all. Of course," she smirked at Himeno. "Some may not want to, too scared of ghosts. You comin with us girlie?"

Himeno never backed down from a challenge before and she wasn't going to start now, she nodded. Risa looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "You will be leaving the life you have in your World, are you sure about that? I don't know about how long you will live and all, so are you sure?"

Himeno nodded again, she looked at Hayate, "I will be with him so how can I say no? He isn't meant for my World, I am a part of his World already so why shouldn't I stay here?"

Risa smiled. "That's my girl. Hope you are up for some training, just because you are a human doesn't mean I will go easy on you. I will make you the best Pretear ever! Now let's go!"

Risa giggled, she was finally free, finally able to open up and let her true self get out. She wasn't the only one to notice that, everyone did. They were just happy, finally she was free. Finally they were all free. After so much death, so much sorrow and despair, they were free to enjoy themselves.

Risa started to turn around and grab Mannen's hand, but she was surprised. He had already grabbed her hand and was already running. She was the one being dragged this time, and what was funny was she didn't care. She was just glad that she finally had someone, she finally had someone to love her and she loved them back.

She was free and she had her love, what more could she want?

**THE END!!**

* * *

hope you liked it! I will finish the last two chapters of The Playboy's Love Quest, then Meet your Match! Come see me again with another one of my stories!


End file.
